


The Sparrow and His Flower

by jaera



Series: Unicorns and Butterflies [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, College!AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Language of Flowers, M/M, No Angst, WATER THE 2PARK TAG!!, Wild Woojin, back story for 2park, but both of them are awkward, cos Im also a trash for 2Park, just 2park softness all the way, mentioned minhwan, mentioned ongniel - Freeform, pink sausages, soft jihoon, two constipated boys pining for each other, 분쏘단
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaera/pseuds/jaera
Summary: Jihoon is not just a Rose. He can be any flower there is.Jihoon’s shy like Mimosa but confident like Lilac. He’s cheeky like Hyacinth but polite like Ageratum.  He’s superior like Narcissus but compassionate like Peony. And most of all, he’s dangerous like Rose (in various ways to Woojin) but precious like Daisy.--In which a misunderstood Park Jihoon finds a home in someone who sees beyond his surface and an in denial Park Woojin comes to face reality for someone who shows him that love is selfless and fearless.





	1. Freesia

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the promise back story of 2Park from 'Sweater Paws and Pick-up Lines'!  
> I did this back way back on March so I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this but I wanted to post this in time for Jihoon's birth month!  
> This is also supposed to be just a oneshot, but it ended up having 30k words so I'm gonna chop them into 3-4 chapters? not sure yet.  
> Depends on my mood lmao
> 
> This will have the same format as SP&PUL so we'll get to see both Jihoon and Woojin's POVs!  
> This story was actually harder to write than SP&PUL since I incorporated some soft shits in it (if u notice) but anw, here's the first part  
> Hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon was supposed to be a Rose, a beautiful flower guarded by its hateful thorns. But he wasn’t.  
> Jihoon was a Freesia, innocent as a new born and thoughtful like an angel.

["What is Love?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0p1bmr0EmE)

This was on repeat while I was editing this and idk, it just fit the theme for this story dfasfdas

* * *

 

Ever since Woojin reached grade 5, he had known that Roses are bad. Roses are dangerous even, as their thorns have the ability to contract disease as well. This he gathered from his fifth grade teacher who had contracted a Rose gardener’s disease and ended up in a hospital for a week (quite ridiculous but it was actually severe). He also spoke of a story when he saw a sparrow which was smitten by a rose, but ended up in blood upon being tricked by its thorns. Being the naturally bright and talented kid that he was, Woojin definitely doubted his teacher’s words for he knew that his teacher was a klutz and it wouldn’t be far cry for him to forget using gloves while gardening. At the same time, no bird will actually be stupid enough to strike themselves to their death. It wasn’t even a bee who lives from the nectars of flowers, but a bird, a sparrow, who had met its death at the hands of a flower. _If he was going to make a story, he should’ve made it more believable._

For Woojin, teachers are just naturally like that, always overstressing their statements and beliefs. This he knew for ever since he was a child, he had been loved and showered with praises for being the exemplary student that his teachers (with the exception of his ancient math teacher whose scowl never left his face since day one) had always admired. It was kind of bizarre, actually. If he was being honest, Woojin knew it in himself that while he was indeed naturally gifted in both brains and talent, he wasn’t exactly the most diligent student that there is (he’s blaming his charming snaggletooth for fooling adults into thinking that he was). He wasn’t complaining though since he loved the attention (who doesn’t?). Woojin loved being in the spotlight as he lives off of compliments from others, having grown with it for years (even when his younger sister, Yerim – who was just as exemplary as he was – was already born).

But the said spotlight wasn’t enough for him to think that his teachers were credible. Being a stubborn (and undeniably a narcissistic kid), he still thought that his fifth grade teacher was just overstressing things. Sure, he had read facts about Roses, about how beautiful and significant they are, but it still wasn’t enough to justify his teacher’s claims of it being one of the most dangerous plants there is. If it was really dangerous, then people won’t be buying them every year in time for valentines and waste their money on fickle relationships. _Even the little prince had tried so hard just for his Rose._

Years after that short story about the rose, Woojin still believed that it wasn’t dangerous, and while it may not be his favorite flower, it still was beautiful in his eyes. So it came as a surprise to him when on the night of the first MT he joined as a college freshman, he had eaten up his words and realized that Roses really are dangerous.

“Park Jihoon! Park Jihoon!”

In the middle of the hall stood a brown headed boy, backed up with the song ‘Blood, Sweat, and Tears’ while his body moved graciously to the beat as if he was music itself. His moves were clean and patent, but at the same time, graceful and elegant. Popping, twirling, and waving his body with the sternest gaze, the boy danced as if he was in his own world with only him and music communicating with each other.

It was as if the boy himself was a Rose. Despite his fierce gaze and consuming move, his absolute beauty and elegance still shone, robbed and entranced everyone’s attention which once belonged to Woojin. And true to its nature as well as its manifestations, with just one dance, Woojin had proven that Roses are indeed dangerous.

“Park Jihoon?”

The same way how until at the present time, the manifestation of the Rose seated just right beside him still managed to bring Woojin on the edge.

And the boy wasn’t even doing anything _scandalous_ as before. He was just simply… breathing. The boy was just sitting right beside him, yet Woojin still couldn’t find it in himself to calm his questionably faltering nerves.

“Present, sir.” the boy in question answered, raising his hand straightly only to drop it back again. The brunette boy, in his bright neon pink sweater and baby blue jean ensemble, already had his studying materials laid out on his desk, his hands positioned on the top of his open notebook as if he was looking forward to their class his whole life (which would’ve made Woojin scoff had he not been so distracted by his mere presence).

“Park Woojin?”

Woojin made his presence known by lazily raising his closed fist. After giving his professor a slight nod and a forced smile, Woojin turned back to his recently newfound hobby of staring at his new seatmate, only to jump in surprise upon being met by the latter’s sheepish smile.

“Good morning, Woojin.”

Park Jihoon, one of the most honorable students in the university, poster boy of the Arts Department, and their resident flower on a high peak (someone out of reach). _His nickname is befitting as he is a rose._ With a face that depicts the very meaning of beautiful, talent that is undeniably overpowering, and a brain that allowed him to be one of the top-notchers of the university entrance exam, there was not a single person in the whole department – if not the whole campus – that doesn’t know the name Park Jihoon. At least one out of every group in their department had or is currently pining for the boy, either to become his friend or even more than that (it was the latter, 99% of the time). Not even the professors and instructors were able to resist his charms as even they had found him favorable as well.

It was a mystery to Woojin how he had not known the existence of the male for the first two months of the semester despite them having almost all of the same classes. If not for their freshmen welcoming MT just last week then he would’ve completely been in the dark. Then again, Woojin never really bothered with his surroundings before since he was a free soul who never stuck in any group – he barely even remembers his Dance professor’s name. It wasn’t that peculiar how he was clueless of the boy’s existence.

But the MT changed all of that. Dancing akin to a flower in bloom, Jihoon made his glorious presence known. And in some way, knowing all the facts about Jihoon ticked Woojin off by a tad. All his life, Woojin had been the center of attention, the one favored by many. Since he was a child, there was no one who had managed to steal or even share the spotlight with him. Not even his cousin Daehwi, who has been composing songs since he was eight, was able to intimidate him.

Not one except the flower on a high peak, the Rose, Park Jihoon.

Maybe it was because he was also a ‘Park’ that’s why people flutter around him - _but that surname is so common that it’s one of the three most common surnames in South Korea_ (with Woojin, according to him, being the superior ‘Park’). Maybe it was because of his mysterious aura, being that he was always quiet and never really hanged out with anybody, as far as Woojin knew - _but I’m also the same_! Woojin might be known by many and befriended a lot, but he never had a constant in his life. Maybe it was because of his body wave, the one that had Woojin feeling various levels of goosebumps - _but_ _that’s my specialty; I can do it better!_

Or maybe it was because of his face. The face that can salvage the atrocity of his hideous fashion sense, the face that despite being so cold and ruthless seemed like he can do nothing but good, the face that was akin to a Rose guarded by its odious thorns, the face that Woojin had always looked for in his classes – a daily routine he had unconsciously started ever since the MT.

Woojin didn’t want to admit it, but he knew that a person on par – or even better than him – had finally appeared in his life (someone so rude on stage who didn’t care of what his dancing did to Woojin and his weak heart). He can understand why people flung to him, being that he and Woojin were eerily similar despite being so different. What he couldn’t (or _wouldn’t_ ) comprehend is why even though he’s well aware of all these information about Jihoon and despite the boy being his self-proclaimed rival, he couldn’t bring himself to hate him (or even dislike him for that matter).

It’s not like ever since Woojin saw Jihoon at the MT, he had kept on looking out for him – _I just happened to come across him more than the usual since we have almost all of the same classes!_ It’s not like ever since the MT, he had subtly (not really) gathered information about him – _my fans(?) just happened to like sharing stories about him!_ And it’s not like ever since the MT, he had deliberately switched seats with his classmates just so he can have a better view of Jihoon, even at the cost of being farther from the board (not that it matters) – _I just realized that it’s better to concede to smaller people!_

_Woojin, relax. You’re just trying to survey the enemy. Just like the saying goes, it’s better to keep your enemies closer. Yes, nothing more than that._

That is, if he can even consider the boy, who unknowingly makes his heart stutter, an enemy.

“Uh… good morning to you too, er… Ji—“ Woojin eyes widened in realization. “You know me?” Woojin’s ears felt hot and not sooner than later did the heat start spreading to his neck, which he surely didn’t like.

Jihoon nodded. “Of course. I’ve known you since day one.”

Woojin was about to ask how and why he knew of him when they never even spoke to each other – not even once – since the start of the school year, but stopped when their professor started his lesson. Jihoon, being the diligent student that he was, just smiled at Woojin before turning back to the front.

Woojin would be lying if he said that he wasn’t the least bit bothered by such declaration from Jihoon. Sure, Woojin’s famous in their department and they had almost all of their classes together, but for some reason, he found it weird that the boy knew him. Jihoon’s the flower on a high peak, the dangerous Rose. He’s the mysterious, silent, and very hard to approach model student that everyone’s pining for. His face is angelic, but his personality’s as sharp as a thorn (a rumor(?) stated by one of Jihoon’s rejected fangirls). He doesn’t hang out with anybody, much less converses. Definitely, he wouldn’t bother to know the identity of his classmates.

Not to mention the fact that he was the one who spoke first, Woojin swallowed hard, trying to keep his racing heart down at the realization that Jihoon, the unreachable Jihoon who never spoke to a single soul (even during their MT), just spoke to him.

 _And for God’s sakes, he even displayed that pretty smile—_ Woojin slapped himself hard. He needed to focus and calm his obnoxious heart from producing too much blood. The least thing he would want now is to give in and surrender to the embarrassing flush that had been threatening to overcome his face.

 _Or maybe there’s a legit reason for this_ , Woojin thinks. Maybe there was a reason behind that _ugly_ (note: pretty) smile, one that he didn’t know whether he’d like or not (Woojin just couldn’t admit it in himself that it was the former).

“Okay, we won’t do much for today.” Their dance professor - whose name Woojin could not ever remember - gathered the attention of his students. “We have an emergency faculty meeting so I’ll have to leave you all by yourselves.” The room was about to erupt in silent cheers at the thought of a free period but was in vain when their professor suddenly said, “But I want you all to partner up in twos and discuss the routine we were learning earlier. You can also do some steps of your own and we’ll discuss it on our next meeting.” He then gathered his things before leaving the room, but not without saying, “See you all next week!”

In no less than five seconds, at least eighteen out of twenty pairs of feet were already shuffling around the room in search of each of their respective partners. And in no less than ten seconds did Woojin realize that the last two remaining feet in the room without any partners are him and the very reason for his inattentiveness in class.

“Whoa, Park Woojin and Park Jihoon in the same group?”

“ _Daebak_ , that’s like a monster group.”

Woojin turned to Jihoon almost immediately, an action he regretted upon seeing the faintest shade of pink in his stout cheeks and creases of his eyebrows. Woojin instantly felt something tug in his chest, something annoying but as much as he’d hate to admit it, something that also made his insides unexpectedly _soft_. The fact that their classmates wouldn’t mind their own businesses didn’t make things any easier for Woojin to deny this fact either.

So despite his mind flashing all red lights, and knowing that being partners with the infamous kid will only give birth to unwanted small and magical creatures in his system, Woojin carefully stood up from his seat, his bag already on his back, and poked Jihoon’s shoulder gingerly with his finger (Woojin wouldn’t indulge his newfound internal pets any more than that). “Come on, let’s go practice outside.” he offered, but not without taking a second look at the brunette. “Unless you want to stay—“

“Okay.” Jihoon immediately stood up. “After you.” he said, gesturing to the door and letting Woojin lead the way.

_Seriously, does he have any flaws? And I’m a man for God’s sakes, not a lady!_

As soon as they arrived at an empty and unused room by the farthest side of the dance building, Woojin quickly dropped his bag on the floor and stood at the center of the room. Seeing the bemused expression of Jihoon, Woojin gestured for him to sit on an empty chair before clearing his throat. If he wanted this to work, then he needs to ease the tension first.

“You may already know me, but I haven’t really properly introduced myself yet, so uhm…” Woojin started as he stood in front of Jihoon. “Hi, I’m Park Woojin, a dance major.”

Jihoon blinked a couple of times before erupting into a wide smile. “Hi Mr. Park Woojin. I’m Park Jihoon and likewise, a dance major.”

Amidst the difficulty of ignoring the effect of the boy’s smile, Woojin cleared his throat once more and eventually started. “So should I start?”

Woojin wanted to scream and snap at the male since he wasn’t being very helpful at all. Jihoon was supposed to be the snooty, cold hearted and condescending character that his fans (the ones turned into antis because of being rejected) had portrayed, yet there he was, acting all coy and amazed as he watched Woojin go about the new steps he had crafted in place of their professor’s.

Jihoon was supposed to be a Rose, a beautiful flower guarded by its hateful thorns. But he wasn’t.

Jihoon was a Freesia, innocent as a new born and thoughtful like an angel.

And it sure is making Woojin cry.

Woojin honestly had no idea what their professor taught earlier as he was too preoccupied with the matters of his constipated emotions, so he had taken it upon himself to whip up some new self-taught moves in replacement to their professor’s routine. He was a hundred percent sure that Jihoon had already memorized the routine their professor taught earlier, but he wanted to show the boy who he was dealing with, making sure to put extra dynamism in his each and every move (he wasn’t trying to impress Jihoon, Woojin thinks or rather, insists. He was just trying to prove that he is the superior Park) _._ And if he was being honest (which he’s clearly not), he wasn’t prepared to see Jihoon dance again. Not when it was the very reason why the unicorns in his body even existed in the first place.

And contrary to Woojin’s expectations of the boy rejecting his suggestion or criticizing his steps, he just received the kindest words.

“Wow, your actions were really smooth.” Jihoon clapped his hands, beaming at the ending pose of Woojin. “Then again, I shouldn’t expect any less from one of the top students of the dance majors.”

Woojin pinched his thighs, trying to overshadow the bashfulness with pain as he coughed dryly. “T-thanks,” he mumbled. For some reason he wasn’t so sure of, he felt jovial. It wasn’t because Jihoon was aware of the facts about him, and it wasn’t certainly because the boy complimented him. He had been praised his whole life, so getting a mere compliment was normal for him.

Except at that moment, it wasn’t. Not when it came out from the boy’s plump and pink lips that despite being chapped, still managed to morph into the most beautiful smile. Not when that beautiful smile had his cheeks turn full and bright like Carnations. Not when he looked at Woojin with his big, pristine eyes that had seemingly taken all of the stars in the sky, shaming the whole entire universe with its entirety.

Woojin didn’t want to admit it ever, but him being able to receive such compliment, him being able to be in a close proximity, him being able to see and witness the opposite of what everyone portrayed Jihoon to be, he felt different. He felt special.

And coming in face to face with the boy and taking in his _softness_ , Woojin knew then and there that he was royally screwed.

“Woojin,” Jihoon called, startled by seeing Woojin slapping himself. “Are you okay?” he asked, snapping the latter out of his trance.

As soon as he was stared at by Jihoon, Woojin shut his eyes closed, slapping himself two times more before going into the first position he did earlier. “I-I’m perfect.” Woojin answered before gesturing for Jihoon to do the same pose. “Let’s start from the top.”

_Great, Woojin. You’re following the footsteps of that stupid Sparrow._

Woojin mentally berated himself before finally starting the music.

 

-

 

Jihoon wasn’t really that excited about university.

When Sungwoon, his older brother, had just become a freshman, he had gushed and ranted for days how fun university life was. The new faces, the crazy parties, and most especially, the dorm life – his brother had always looked forward to living that independent life he had always dreamed of. Jihoon understood where Sungwoon’s excitement came from, mainly since he was older so he had to act as the former’s guardian and was not able to do much of what other teenagers did. Their parents both worked, and being the undeniably pretty and bright boy that Jihoon was, Sungwoon always had to stay with and guard him from overly enthusiastic fawners (believe it or not, Jihoon even had a fan club back when he was just in middle school). Which was why when Sungwoon got a scholarship for a university in the United States, as much as Jihoon wanted for him to stay, he didn’t say anything of it. He was very grateful to him, as despite having a hard time on keeping watch of Jihoon for almost half of his life (even having to tolerate all the annoying girls who used to follow him around just so they can get close to the brother of the flower on a high peak), Sungwoon never complained – not even once. Most of all, Jihoon wanted his brother to be happy too, and he was already capable of taking care of himself anyway, so it was only right that he supported him and wished him luck in the new chapter of his life.

And while Sungwoon did the same to him when he first delivered the news of his acceptance to his preferred university in Seoul, Jihoon didn’t really feel anything. Sure, he was thankful and a bit happy that his brother was even more excited than he was (he had always been like that, even when he used to dropped off Jihoon for his first day of school – an action he had found comforting until 8th grade when he started feeling embarrassment from his overly excited cheers), but that was just it. It was just the last chapter of his student life. It was just another stage of his life where he’d have to face countless sleepless nights due to studying and excruciating fatigue due to over practicing.

And once again, he would have to practice patience and virtue with people who will try to intrude his life and make him into something which he was not. People who would only see the surface and wouldn’t even bother to know what’s beyond it. People who would only see him as the flower on a high peak, the unreachable and untouchable golden boy and not as just himself, Park Jihoon.

“Sorry, I’m late, sir!”

Jihoon would’ve continued scribbling on the already doodle filled last page of his notebook, the boredom that first day of classes brings already getting to him, had he not unconsciously whipped his head up to see the source of the new sound. Upon doing so, he found his hands freezing, eyes completely glued to the red haired male that had disrupted the silence of the room.

As well as the serenity of his heart.

Clad in a black ripped skinny jeans, same black shirt tucked underneath a gray bomber jacket, the boy made his way across the room after receiving a notice from their professor and sat down 2 seats diagonally from Jihoon. And despite the room only filled with their professor’s voice once more, Jihoon couldn’t bring it in himself to concentrate, his focus completely robbed by the stranger whose presence had brought forth an entirely novel and overwhelming feeling in his sphere.

Jihoon wasn’t stupid and despite not having dated anybody before (yes, as hard as it is to believe, he has been a single unfortunate soul for his whole twenty years of living), he knew that what he felt the moment he saw the male wasn’t just mere curiosity. Well, in a way, yes it was, as it was the first time someone had ever managed to gather his full and entire attention.

However, he knew that it was also much more than that. Not so much as love at first sight, but more of ‘like’ at the very least. Especially when he realized that they had almost all of their classes together. Especially when he realized that they had the same last name. Especially when he found out that his name was just as beautiful as his snaggletoothed smile.

_Park Woojin._

And over the course of time, Jihoon found his eyes surveying all places for a certain snaggletooth, always waiting for the newfound sunshine of his life to enter through the dull doors of the room and brighten up his monotonous day. For the two months of them being classmates, they never talked. Unlike Jihoon’s other classmates who had at least tried to talk to him once (in hopes of luring him to their circle of friends only to fail miserably), Woojin never did. But he didn’t think that it was because he was a snob; it was more of like he wasn’t aware of Jihoon’s existence (he didn’t really mind, but rather found comforting as the idea was new to him which was kind of nice).

Actually, Jihoon thought that they were similar. People flock to Woojin like how moths are attracted to fire (Jihoon wouldn’t lie but God bless the boy was even hotter than fire) but whenever he saw him outside of their classes, the male would always be on his own.

But they were also quite different. Whereas Jihoon refused to entertain people and only show the coldness of his character, Woojin always smiled and welcomed everyone, even the excruciatingly annoying laughter of Kim Jaehwan, one of his infamous seniors who wreaks havoc everywhere he went (which was saying something as only a few people could tolerate it).

And for once, Jihoon actually felt bashful.

Never did he really become self-conscious when performing before, especially when it came to dancing. But performing in front of Woojin had proven to be rather difficult as not only was the male one of the best dancers in their department and a member of their representative dance group, but he was also, undeniably, the object of Jihoon’s undivided attention.

Being under the scrutinizing gaze of many didn’t bother Jihoon, but being under the solid stare of Woojin did a lot to his delicate heart. And without meaning to, he ended up putting more force than usual. Each step he did were much more precise, but the fluidity of his each and every move was also on point that he actually felt satisfied after. It was short lived though as soon after, he realized that Woojin had this undistinguishable blank face on as he clapped his hands consistently.

Amidst the cheers and applauses, Woojin’s claps were the only ones Jihoon heard and his unreadable face was the only one he saw.

_Was my performance lacking? It must be._

Jihoon wasn’t quite sure himself since Woojin continuously clapped after, but his countenance showed a different story altogether. And it brought anxiety to him since, just like anybody else, he wanted to show his best. Although, it wasn’t long before he gathered that Woojin was just being his usual self, and that Jihoon was just overreacting. And instead of wasting his time with his paranoia, Jihoon decided to take a good opportunity of the fact that his usual seatmate suddenly sat on Woojin’s seat one day, leaving the latter to take the spot next to Jihoon.

“Good morning, Woojin.”

Jihoon managed to put out a small smile as the boy in question flinched. “Uh… good morning to you too, er… Ji—“ he stopped, eyes widening. “You know me?” he asked almost incredulously.

Jihoon was actually half confused and half disappointed. Why would he even think that? Woojin must’ve heard the stories about him, about how he was a cold hearted person who never cared about anybody else. Jihoon shouldn’t even be saddened, not when they really haven’t talked to each other, so there really was no way for him to justify those false rumors.

“Of course. I’ve known you since day one.”

_How could I not when you’re the only one my eyes has followed ever since?_

Jihoon saw Woojin’s mouth open, his gaze a mixture of what he perceived to be as surprise and perplexity, but before the latter can even speak, their professor already started his discussion. And it bugged Jihoon, how their first conversation was quickly cut off before it could even turn into something more. Then again, they were in class and being the diligent student that he was, Jihoon decided that he would just have to wait for another chance to talk to Woojin.

Surely, there would be more, right?

And surprisingly, that next opportunity turned out to be just approximately half an hour after their last conversation. Jihoon actually wanted to be annoyed at their professor initially, but decided otherwise since if it wasn’t for him, he and Woojin wouldn’t be left stationary in the middle of the room.

And although Jihoon was already used to whispers and murmurs (it came with having the title of ‘flower on a high peak’ – a ridiculous title he never asked for), the idea of Woojin having to put up with it as well bothered him. Especially since the so called ‘whispers’ were said as if the people involved weren’t in the room. _They might as well shout at us at this rate._

“Come on, let’s go practice outside.” Jihoon looked up to see Woojin’s wary look. Woojin must’ve seen the furrows of Jihoon’s brows which was why even as he poked the latter, he was gentle as if Jihoon was someone so fragile. “Unless you want to stay—“

“Okay.” Jihoon stood up and grabbed his bag, motioning for Woojin towards the door. “After you.”

Jihoon felt relieved, seeing as Woojin seemed unbothered by their nosey classmates. If his cautiousness was anything to go by, he actually seemed more worried by the anxious look of Jihoon moments ago. And Jihoon couldn’t help but feel the warmth spreading all over him because of this, his mood turning into various levels of softness (how can he not when Woojin’s worry filled eyes looked exactly like that of small child’s?).

“You may already know me, but I haven’t really properly introduced myself yet, so uhm…” Woojin said as soon they arrived at one of the unused rooms of the dance building. Confused, Jihoon obliged to Woojin’s order and sat on the chair as the latter stood at the center of the room. “I’m Park Woojin, a dance major.”

Jihoon blinked a couple of times before erupting into a wide smile upon the realization of what Woojin was trying to accomplish. “Hi Mr. Park Woojin. I’m Park Jihoon and likewise, a dance major.” Jihoon felt warm, knowing that Woojin’s being thoughtful of him, but it was soon replaced with an even greater emotion when the male spoke.

“So should I start?”

Woojin showcased his routine, the one he had managed to whip up in just the short span of their half an hour discussion. And he hadn’t even practiced it before; it was his first time to try out the steps he crafted in his mind yet every move he did was so sure, so smooth, that his lithe body exuded nothing but grace.

Woojin was music itself. Woojin was Jihoon’s music that he couldn’t live without and would put on repeat on any second of the day.

“Wow, your actions were really smooth.” Jihoon beamed, clapping his hands unconsciously. “Then again, I shouldn’t expect any less from one of the top students of the dance majors.”

“T-thanks.” Woojin mumbled, a faint shade of red blooming in the apple of his cheeks which brought even more delight to Jihoon’s eyes.

Witnessing this rare sight, Jihoon’s disappointments from their first conversation quickly dissipated. It might seem so selfish, but Jihoon was actually pleased that they had managed to find a vacant room - far from their previous one – to take shelter from unwanted attention. It was less likely because of their meddlesome classmates, but more because of the fact that he had Woojin all to himself. With only him and Woojin in the room, he was the only one who could see him in his craft, who could watch him do what he loved the most. It was like their own little secret, being in a world where there was only the two of them without any care about anything else, and that thought alone brought back a constant feeling he always had whenever Woojin’s in his line of sight.

A constant feeling that stirred the silence of his consciousness. A constant feeling in the form of the fast but steady beating of his heart. A constant feeling that he had taken a quite extreme liking to.

“Affection,” Woojin stated, reading the notes in his book. “A gentle feeling of fondness or liking.”

After a couple more times of going through the text, the red headed boy quickly shut his book and dropped his head on top of it in an exasperated sigh. “Can we please take a break, my brain hurts.”

Jihoon snorted as he said, “and you were even the one who suggested going to the library to revise.”

Woojin raised his head and gave him the stink eye (which actually only looked endearing to Jihoon no matter what, but the boy didn’t need to know that).

Contrary to the length of time it took for them to actually have their first conversation, it didn’t take long before Jihoon had found himself another shadow who went by the name of Park Woojin. It came as a surprise to him, how ever since they partnered up for their self-practice time, Woojin had suddenly decided that it was a good idea to stick to him wherever and whenever he went, not knowing how his presence had always made it hard for Jihoon to contain the intellectual butterflies that had kept on growing flowers in his system.

Jihoon never asked Woojin why he suddenly decided to follow the former around, but for some reason, it was like it was the latter’s mission to explain himself and his questionable actions. Jihoon didn’t mind it nonetheless, as it was what he actually wanted – to be by Woojin’s side – and for as long as he can do so, he was willing to put up with any weirdness and obnoxiousness that the male has to offer.

 _“You are the only one who can compete with me when it comes to dancing, so we are rivals and as rivals, we need to stick to each other._ ” Jihoon actually thought that his words were paradoxical, but he didn’t say anything and just agreed when Woojin further said, “ _And besides, you’re always by yourself. I’m doing this so you won’t look like a loner.”_ Jihoon only laughed at him after because he knew that there must be another reason behind his actions (or at least, he’s hoping there is).

 _As if you, yourself, aren’t a loner like I am,_ Jihoon wanted to tell him but decided not to.

Without so much as asking permission, Woojin suddenly grabbed Jihoon’s phone and fiddled with it. The latter looked at the red headed male with a stern look. “Is that your phone?”

Woojin looked at him as if he was asking the dumbest question there is. “No, but it doesn’t really matter, does it?” he grinned. “What’s yours is mine and what’s mine is mine.”

Jihoon could only shake his head in response. He didn’t really mind how Woojin had always managed to take his personal space and things. He had gotten used to it actually. It has been two months since Woojin had first started following Jihoon around and the male was just simply a breath of bright summer in the sphere of dull winter.

Yet despite being aware of that fact, he still found it a wonder how easy it was for Woojin to match Jihoon, how it was so easy for him to stay and be a constant in Jihoon’s life. Jihoon knew that Woojin was the sun that filled his empty sky, what with the latter’s endless energy (and lusciously tanned skin), but many had already tried and ended up leaving upon knowing that he wasn’t how they had expected him to be.

Maybe it was because of the fact that Woojin never solely based off of what he could see. Maybe it was because of the fact that Woojin pushed further, deeper than the surface that he was able to see what others didn’t even try to reach.

Maybe it was because Woojin was the only one other than his family who looked at him as no one but Park Jihoon.

“Oh, you have a brother.” Woojin stated, scrolling through Jihoon’s gallery and completely ditching the books that were laid on their shared table. “Where is he studying? Or is he even still a student?”

Jihoon nodded. “Sungwoon-hyung’s studying in America.”

“That’s cool, I bet he’s really smart.”

“He really is.”

“My cousin’s there too, but he’s still in high school. He wants to attend our university though when he graduates, but he’ll certainly be a lot to handle.” Woojin huffed, feigning fatigue.

“You’re speaking as if you aren’t.”

Hearing Jihoon’s remark, Woojin glared at him only to rouse a laugh from the former. “I’m not here to be slandered, Park Jihoon.” he turned back to the brunette’s phone and said, “You don’t have any right to defame me, being that the only pictures you have are with your family.”

Jihoon bit his bottom lip in thought. “I don’t really have any friends…” he trailed off, already expecting for Woojin to laugh or make fun of him, except the boy only looked at him questioningly.

“What am I then?” Woojin raised an eyebrow. “And don’t even think about saying I am Park Woojin.”

A smile erupted in Jihoon’s face despite himself and he could already feel his ears heating up. It was the first time someone actually called him their friend without any ulterior motive and it, undoubtedly, felt nice.

_Being friends is nice, but more than that should be better._

“Anyway, is the kissy face like a thing in your family?” Woojin asked. “You and your brother did it a lot.”

Jihoon turned to him with a sheepish look. “It’s actually my mom… she likes kissing us so much that it kind of just rubbed off of me and my brother, I guess.” He explained, scratching his neck with a small smile.

“So you just kiss anybody?”

Jihoon’s eyes widened. “Of course, not!” He countered almost immediately that it had Woojin snickering. “Just like anybody, I only do it to the people I love.”

Then unexpectedly, Jihoon noticed Woojin staring at him or to be more precise, staring at his lips, and he couldn’t feel any more nervous than he currently is. But despite his cheeks blooming a bright shade of rose, Jihoon smirked and asked, “Why, do you want to try?”

It was Woojin’s turn to blush furiously, grumbling unintelligible words that had Jihoon cracking in laughter. It was only short-lived though for the librarian was quick to shush and give them a warning. After apologizing, Jihoon giggled once more but stopped upon noticing Woojin staring at him.

“You sound nice… your laughter, I mean.”

Jihoon almost wanted to chuck the book he was holding towards Woojin’s mouth because the boy was just uttering words carelessly without even having the slightest clue as to how dangerous they were. “T-thanks, but it’s not like I really laugh a lot…”

“Well, you should and while you’re at it, you should smile a lot too.” Woojin said, putting Jihoon’s phone down as the boy tilted his head in wonder.

Seeing the gentle smile of Woojin, Jihoon’s heart raced against the dangerous trap that was threatening to swallow him.

“You look pretty when you smile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL CHAPTERS ARE UNBETAED!  
> If there are any wrong information I used here, please do let me know!  
> English is not my first language so you will most likely see a LOT of tense and grammar mistakes.  
> Please forgive me for those.  
> If you liked this story, thank you!  
> If you don't, it's fine ^^;;
> 
> Rant and shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MeongJinHwi)  
> 


	2. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon was not just a Rose. He can be any flower there is. 
> 
> Jihoon’s shy like Mimosa but confident like Lilac. He’s cheeky like Hyacinth but polite like Ageratum. He’s superior like Narcissus but compassionate like Peony. And most of all, he’s dangerous like Rose (in various ways to Woojin) but precious like Daisy.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy mother's day to all of our dear, lovely mothers!
> 
> Anyway, get ready for some quality(?) fluff.  
> The contents ahead are based off of my dream romances which are bound to /never/ happen TuT
> 
> AND I AM NOT READY FOR THE COMEBACK YET PLEASE ADFASKDFJASKDJF  
> ANYWAY, BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JINYOUNG! (which has yet to appear in the story! ehemnextchapterehem)

 

[Fall in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvkUuZ4LzMM) \- Hong Dae Kwang

(Such a nice song, please do listen to it. It helps bring up the mood :)

* * *

 

_Wow, Woojin. That’s really smooth. Truly great. Fantastic._

Woojin wanted to slap himself. Of all the things that he just had to say, it just have to be that really cheesy line he heard out of some mediocre daytime drama. He was already making plans on how to terrorize his younger sister, Yerim, for video calling him whilst watching that insufferable drama when he heard Jihoon’s soft mirth.

“I’m not really pretty… but thanks.” Jihoon lowered his head down towards his books, but Woojin didn’t miss how the twinkle in his star studded eyes were amplified by the rosiness of his cheeks.

In a loud heartbeat, Woojin decided that it wasn’t so bad to watch daytime dramas from time to time – especially those cliché ones.

_I’ll have to ask Yerim to suggest some titles for me… but really Park Woojin, are you seriously going to be like this?_

Woojin chastised himself, knowing very well that he was just acting like how other people did towards him and Jihoon respectively. He’s Park Woojin, for pete’s sakes; he’s just as famous as Jihoon (or maybe less, but he won’t admit it). And while he loved the attention others gave him, he couldn’t digest the fact that there he was, acting the same as them, giving the same amount of attention – if not more – towards this one person who just suddenly appeared and messed up Woojin’s peaceful system.

He wasn’t exactly sure when and how it started, but Woojin just suddenly had the urge to follow Jihoon around. At first it was only out of innocent curiosity, but as time passed by, he just found himself adding it to his daily routine, like there was a need for him to follow Jihoon as if he was the boy’s tail. Upon realizing that they were just two doors away from each other, being that Jihoon stayed just right across from Woojin’s and Jaehwan’s dorm room (yes, Woojin was roommates with his senior and also the infamous assistant instructor, Kim Jaehwan), Woojin got himself a morning habit of waiting outside his door so they could go to their classes together. He also made it so that they would always sit side by side each other during classes (Woojin had to exchange seats with all of Jihoon’s previous seatmates with the excuse of having a bad eyesight – even if it was a back seat). During breaks, they would always eat or study together – with Woojin mostly dragging Jihoon around, of course.

If Jihoon found his sudden clinginess weird, he didn’t say anything of it. However, Woojin still insisted on giving proper reasons behind his sudden attachment to Jihoon:

  1. It would be weird if Woojin just left the boy and go to class by himself when they’re just from the same dorm (he had completely disregarded the fact that it was what he had been doing for the past two months that he was unaware of Jihoon’s existence).
  2. Woojin didn’t want Jihoon to look pitiful by himself outside of class that’s why he kept on following him around wherever the boy went (again, completely disregarding the fact that he was also the same – a recluse being).
  3. Jihoon is Woojin’s rival (again, according to Woojin) and being his rival, he needs to take care of the former (this is just plain nonsensical in various ways, but Woojin thought differently and deemed it as the main reason out of all).



Upon hearing his brilliant (horrible) excuses, Jihoon only laughed at him (which brought Woojin into various levels of softness). And despite repeating these reasons to himself over and over again, Woojin still knew that those were all just bullshits. Everything was just an alibi, an excuse to satisfy the enigmatic feelings he have towards Park Jihoon.

“Attraction is the right term for it, hyung.” Daehwi’s voice rang against the phone screen as he pulled off a smirk. “You like Jihoon-hyung.”

Woojin hurriedly lowered down the volume as he looked around, only to see Jaehwan, who was too busy tying his shoelaces to listen – or as Woojin thought – heading towards the door. “Woojin, as much as I’d love to hear your newfound gayness for the almighty Park Jihoon, I need to leave.” Jaehwan has a golden voice but Woojin’s definitely sure that it was only for singing, not for talking. “I won’t be sleeping here tonight! Bye to you too Daehwi!” the male said as Woojin only sighed in defeat. He yelled a ’bye’ as he quickly turned to his phone again with a scowl, not noticing the shuffling sounds as well as the new footsteps that replaced Jaehwan’s.

“Shut up! Now even Jaehwan-hyung thinks it’s true!” Woojin snapped.

“Why?” Daehwi smirked. “Isn’t it?”

“I-it’s not…” Woojin mumbled, before rubbing his face harshly. “Anyway, just shut up! Good thing Jihoon’s not here or else—“

“Or else what?” Woojin’s eyes widened as he whipped his head around hastily and saw Jihoon’s big bright eyes staring back at him. “Why shouldn’t I be here?”

On any other day, Woojin might’ve already been hypnotized by those iridescent eyes of Jihoon and he would’ve probably already blurted out the horrible truth (it almost seemed as if lying was a mortal sin when Jihoon’s solid gaze was on him). Woojin was actually about to do so but got quickly grounded back to the present situation when he heard Daehwi’s annoying cackles.

“What... what I’m trying to say is—“ Woojin’s breathing hitched as Jihoon sat down beside him, eyes watching him intently. “G-good thing Jihoon’s not here or else I’ll have to introduce him to you… to Daehwi. Yes, that.” He feigned laughter, pointing to his phone which showed a beaming purple headed boy.  

“But since Jihoon-hyung’s here already, might as well introduce us to each other!” Daehwi suggested, waving frantically across the screen. “Oh but I already know you anyway so I’ll just introduce myself.”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow. “You know me?”

Daehwi grinned slyly. “Of course, Woojin-hyung has been talking about you—“

“Because I was sharing stories about university to him!” Woojin’s voice had already reached a couple of octaves higher, but it was the least of his worries as of the moment. Right now, trying to shut his unbearable cousin is his top priority. “He’s the cousin I was talking about before, the one who wanted to attend our university.”

Woojin immediately thanked his innate obnoxiousness for making Jihoon used to it, and ignoring his absurd behavior, the boy smiled and waved at Daehwi. “Hi Daehwi, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Daehwi cooed at the sight. “Aww, does Woojin-hyung talk about me too? That’s really sweet coming from a _tsundere_ like him.”

“I am not a _tsundere_.”

“Oh, but you are.” Jihoon retorted against his claim.

Narrowing his already small eyes, Woojin huffed, “I am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Am not.”

“Yes, you’re not.”

“No, I am.”

“So you do admit that you’re a _tsundere_.”

Woojin blinked for a couple of seconds before both Daehwi and Jihoon erupted in laughter. “Seriously, I can’t believe your cousin is this easy, Daehwi.”

Woojin scowled at Jihoon, but the latter was too distracted chortling with Daehwi to notice. Woojin wasn’t really one to get easily distracted and while he was actually gifted mentally, it wasn’t enough to surpass the paradox that was Park Jihoon. If it was before, Woojin would already be choking, in utter disbelief that the boy can actually get sassy and even crack some jokes that weren’t really funny but still managed to make him laugh. It was known to everybody that Jihoon was the flower on a high peak, the unreachable and recluse golden boy that everybody pinned for, so seeing him laughing so carelessly, chatting so casually with a person he just met, Woojin can’t help but feel contented. He actually was glad that Daehwi and Jihoon seemed to match each other well, despite their video call being their first meeting. His cousin Daehwi, was just as boisterous as he was. On the contrary, while Jihoon wasn’t really that loud, he also wasn’t very vocal, which was why he was worried that Daehwi might not sit well with him.

Then again, he didn’t really have to doubt him since Woojin himself was the very proof that Jihoon wasn’t really the flower on a high peak, that he wasn’t just a Rose. In spite of the fact that Woojin just suddenly decided to shove himself towards Jihoon’s life, the boy never complained and accepted him without any inhibitions nor reserves. He welcomed and enjoyed Woojin’s presence no matter how annoying the latter was, looking at him and treating him as if he had known him his whole life. Jihoon was the most sincere and honest person he could have ever met, looking at Woojin’s whole being and not just his parts.

In contrast to the accusations of the boy being the snobbish, haughty and out of reach being who graced their ugly infested earth, Jihoon was actually just a normal twenty year old boy who also studies to pass his subjects, practices himself to death to perfect a routine, eats like a pig despite his claims of being on an unending diet, and loves chatting and laughing without a care in the world together with his family and friends.

Jihoon was not just a Rose. He can be any flower there is.

Jihoon’s shy like Mimosa but confident like Lilac. He’s cheeky like Hyacinth but polite like Ageratum.  He’s superior like Narcissus but compassionate like Peony. And most of all, he’s dangerous like Rose (in various ways to Woojin) but precious like Daisy.

Jihoon is simply Jihoon, and being one of the very few who knows of this fact, being one of the very few who can see the real Jihoon, Woojin felt warm.

_I couldn’t be any more proud._

Although it wasn’t long before Woojin realized that introducing Daehwi to Jihoon was possibly the worst idea that his laughable mind could ever form.

“I can’t wait to go there and meet you, Jihoon-hyung!” Daehwi exclaimed, his face taking up the whole screen from too much excitement. “Woojin-hyung, I’m really starting to like your boyfriend!”

Time stopped for Woojin as he unwillingly froze, head becoming dizzy under the unfathomable gaze of Jihoon - one that had Woojin reeling in anxiety, in the unknown that are Jihoon’s thoughts and feelings.

_Note to thyself: Sock Daehwi the moment he arrives here in South Korea and torture him until he begs for mercy._

“I’m... I’m not Woojin’s boyfriend.”

Woojin remained silent, unable to digest the sudden bitter emotion that lurked in his consciousness. And it didn’t help that his cousin was insensitive enough (and thick skinned for that matter) to continue making the already unbearable atmosphere more excruciating.

“Don’t worry, soon you’ll be.” Daehwi winked before gasping in realization that his words just rhymed. “Wow, aren’t I the rhymer!”

And despite Daehwi’s excited rant, Jihoon mirrored Woojin’s face, just as lost as the male in their own bubble of confused and disordered emotions, both unwilling, both hesitant to take a step forward in fear of screwing what has already been stacked.

“Woojin…” And as Jihoon opened his mouth and called his name, Woojin felt suffocated, the brunette’s voice deafening against the unbearable silence that flooded them.

Woojin was about to scream, to showcase his forte of producing unintelligible noise, to do just about anything so he can stop Jihoon from possibly breaking the news to him that no matter how much he denies it, Jihoon knows his feelings, that he knows that Woojin likes him, and that he knows that he’ll only break Woojin’s heart because he doesn’t feel the same way.

“Hey! You two! Are you even listening?!”

Fortunately, Daehwi was still unyielding and continued being the annoying kid that he was so he didn’t need to face the impending death of his fragile heart.

Looking at Woojin one last time, Jihoon squeezed his hand with a small smile, his cheeks turning a shade of red darker than before and completely making the former’s utterly confused heart even more disarrayed.

Jihoon retracted his hand back as he returned to Daehwi, his face donning a wide, innocent grin as if he just hadn’t fed Woojin’s heart with even more softness and utterly confusing feelings. “Yes, my sweet child.” He called, causing for Daehwi to giggle at the newfound endearment. “Jihoon is listening.”

And no sooner than later was Woojin already ostracized by the two, completely set aside with nothing but the equally estranged magical beings in his system. Woojin knew that Jihoon wanted to say something, but he was unsure if he wanted to hear it or not. Yes, initially, he didn’t want to, but Jihoon’s actions were telling a story far from tragedy and Woojin can’t help but hope. He can’t help but expect that maybe it wasn’t just him cradling unicorns in his stomach, that maybe it wasn’t just him holding on to a bamboozled heart.

_Maybe I’m not the only one nursing horrible and terrible constipated feelings._

But Woojin didn’t want to be so sure. He didn’t want to expect since expecting only means that he’s finally accepting Daehwi’s accusations. And if he did admit it and it turned out that it was one sided, then it will only end up in hurting and pain. He will only end up like the Sparrow who had met its untimely death at the thorns of the Rose. And Woojin, despite being the confident and snarky being who always seemed to make people’s jaws drop dead with his dancing, didn’t want to get hurt.

Then again, who does?

As much as he’d hate to admit it, Woojin realized that maybe the all-knowing Daehwi was indeed right (he can already hear the boy’s voice in his head saying, _“I told you so!”_ ). That the words he said before were the correct term for what he was feeling for Jihoon.

This he gathered when on one fine day, as he was about to knock on the male’s door, he suddenly received a message telling him to, ‘go ahead of me, I woke up late’.

Woojin only snorted, thinking how absurd it was for Jihoon to tell him that, of all people, when everybody knows that he couldn’t really care less about being late (okay maybe he does, but only because he didn’t want to fail their morning class because of too many lates – the notorious senior who still takes a freshman subject that goes by the name of Ong Seongwoo being the main example. It was really dumb, in Woojin’s opinion, to possibly fail the class because of lates. Then again, if it wasn’t like that, then the whole student population will just be as idle as him and South Korea won’t improve its society, but he digress.)

He was about to enter Jihoon’s passcode (yes, he learned the male’s passcode for instances like this) but got interrupted when another message came, saying, ‘don’t you even dare coming in. You don’t want to see what’s behind that door.’

Woojin instantly blushed, his not so innocent mind miraculously concurring with his pining heart at the thought of seeing things which he only saw in his dreams. He was so close to barging into the room, to divulge a dorm Jihoon in his ‘just woke up looking fine as hell’ state but he also knew that a just woken up dorm Jihoon is not someone to be messed with, no matter how hot he looked like (and _oh my fucking gosh, I just called Jihoon hot—calm down, Woojin. Inner peace)._

Woojin heaved a deep breath and replied quickly to Jihoon saying, ‘see you in class’, all the while contemplating whether to add a heart emoji or not (because not adding an emoji seems too stiff and adding a heart seems too much and since when did he even contemplate about emojis? In the end, he used a unicorn emoji), before finally keeping his phone as he walked to class. He was almost regretting not barging in through that sacred door, but he realized that possibly having a nosebleed wasn’t pretty, especially when he decided to wear a white shirt that day – which just happens twice to thrice a year.

“Where’s your partner?”

Seongwoo, the infamous Ong Seongwoo, welcomed Woojin with a question that had him creasing his eyebrows.

“What partner?”

Seongwoo gave him a stern look, as if Woojin just asked the dumbest question there is. “Park ‘I’m cute but I can kill without blinking’ Jihoon. Flower on a high peak, poster boy, yeah?”

“Oh, Jihoonie—Jihoon.” Woojin didn’t miss how Seongwoo’s signature smirk was appearing, but he didn’t pay it any mind nonetheless and just took the seat next to him. “He said he just woke up so he’ll probably be late.”

“Oh no, dear sweet child might end up becoming like me!”

“Don’t think so, hyung. Jihoon doesn’t purposely half asses his classes like you do.” Seongwoo gasped dramatically, but Woojin only clicked his tongue. “Not that I mind but why are you even asking me this anyway?”

“Daniel’s been asking me about Jihoon since he found out that we have the same class and he’s actually painfully infatuated with the boy.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes as he plopped his chin on his palm.

“But isn’t he… your…?”

“Yes! He already has me, his wonderful and perfect boyfriend and yet he keeps on gushing on how adorable little Jihoon is!” Woojin wanted to say that everything that he said was true except the part where he just described himself as wonderful and perfect, but he’s sure that the older one would only end up in a dramatic monologue again if he did and he doesn’t want that. “He said he already knew that Jihoon’s yours but he just can’t seem to stop fanboying—“

“Wait, what?” Woojin lost Seongwoo the moment he put Jihoon and yours right beside each other. “Me and Jihoon are not…” he trailed off, leaving a faint trace of bitterness in his tongue.

“And I am a fully straight guy who doesn’t eat Daniel’s dick on a daily basis!” Seongwoo flailed his hands in the air as if making emphasis on his frustrations. Woojin thanked nobody in particular for having such estranged classmates who’ve had enough of Seongwoo. “You’re the only human who the flower on a high peak hangs out with, in case you haven’t noticed that, young one. I can assure you that almost, if not everybody in this whole damn department knows that you two are gay for each other.” Woojin’s eyes almost bulged out, utterly scandalized by such declaration. “Okay, maybe only me and Daniel... and the ultimate gay king, aka your roommate of course.” Seongwoo shrugged. “Geez, calm your tits, boy, you don’t even have one.”

This is why no matter how well (too well) acquainted he was with Seongwoo, he never found it in himself to stick with the male. They actually hanged out a couple of times before but the male was just abnormally sharp that it actually scares the shit out of Woojin sometimes. And until now he’s debating if he actually threatened Daniel to date him or Daniel was just stupidly hypnotized by Seongwoo’s godly face – one that Woojin couldn’t really make fun of no matter how hard he tried.

Seongwoo wasn’t really… wrong. But Woojin can’t bring himself to say that he’s right either, because if he does, then he’ll feel special again, he’ll expect again, and he’ll finally admit that Daehwi’s right and that’s dangerous (Daehwi didn’t need another reason to laugh at his pathetic face). He’s not even sure yet, if what he’s feeling is exactly what Daehwi said – A _ttraction, like_. While he actually had come to an agreement that if it was for Jihoon, getting hurt might not be so bad, the thought of it was still scary and Woojin was just human – one that even gets scared at his own emotional roller coaster ride that had kept on speeding faster and faster day by day.

And it didn’t take long for their professor’s voice to drown out in the background, becoming like a fine buzz amidst his own that had suddenly reminded him of Jihoon’s existence, or lack thereof. Realizing that it was already half past an hour and Jihoon was already marked as absent, an even scarier thought made its way towards Woojin’s already shambolic mind.

 

Where are you? Why didn’t you go to class? I thought you were just gonna be late?

**Delivered at 11:31 AM**

 

Although ten minutes after he sent the text, there was still no response. Woojin guessed that there won’t even be any signs of it being seen anytime soon and that thought alone switched the big fat red alarm in his mind, causing for his whole system to panic.

 _Did something happen to Jihoon? Did he perhaps trip on his clothes? What if he bumped his head somewhere? What if he acquires amnesia? What if he forgets about me—_ Woojin abruptly stood up, gaining the unified attention of the twenty pair of eyes in the whole room.

“Woojin-gun, what’s the matter?” their professor asked, equally startled like his students.

 _Lying is bad but technically, I’m not really lying since Jihoon needs me and I need him—_ Woojin slapped his cheek, unaware of the weird looks that his classmates were giving him. _I swear I won’t lie to anyone anymore, just please…_

_Please let Jihoon be okay… and I promise, I’ll be honest to myself and my feelings from now on._

Putting his backpack on in a haste, Woojin said, “Sir, I suddenly had an emergency and I really need to go now or else this room might be infested in a scent you wouldn’t appreciate.” He wiggled his body in place, acting perfectly well amidst the scrutinizing eyes of his classmates, especially that of the knowing eyes and smirk of his seatmate, Ong Seongwoo.

“Is that the best excuse you can do? Seriously, Woojin.”

“Shut up,” he hissed, elbowing the male who, much to Woojin’s surprise, suddenly decided to help him by making a farting sound with his hands. _This hyung really is dexterous with his hands, no wonder Daniel-hyung’s still going out with him._ Woojin shivered at the thought, which only amplified his not so convincing act.

“Sir, just let him go! It stinks!” Seongwoo pinched his nose for effect, causing a psychological effect for the others in their area to do the same.

Not only was Seongwoo good with his hands but he’s also good at messing with others’ minds. Woojin reminds himself to add a plus one to his respect meter.

“Okay, you can go. Do what you need to do.” Their professor waved him off, but not without saying, “We actually have a quiz later but since it’s an emergency, you can just take it on another day with Jihoon.”

Hearing this, Seongwoo’s face fell (together with the rest of the unfortunate souls trapped in the room) and Woojin immediately knew that the male was screwed. Ignoring the pout and pitiful eyes that the older male was trying to do (he only looked like a constipated seal in Woojin’s unprejudiced opinion), he gave him a light tap on the shoulder. “Thanks, hyung. I owe you one.”

“You owe me big time, dumb shit.”

 

-

 

Jihoon didn’t really have a weak stamina as far as he can remember. Even when he just entered college and frequently skipped meals because of deadlines and homeworks, not once had he fallen sick. Although, things have changed recently because of Woojin’s persistence of not skipping meals (since the boy says, and Jihoon quotes, “Skipping meals is just as bad as lying or worse.”). And while Jihoon should’ve been healthier and in more shape, he was trapped under his thick duvet, enduring an unseasonal flu instead.

But if the reason for his sudden sickness is the change in his unhealthy lifestyle, Jihoon wouldn’t complain. His body was sore all over that he can barely move, his eyesight was hazy and he felt as if someone was hammering his head with how much it was pulsing in pain, but all those were nothing if they were at the cost of spending time with Woojin, of seeing and being with him each and every single day.

Woojin could feed him and make him fatter than how he was back when he was a kid, but he wouldn’t care. Not even his mom’s complaints of him eating too much would faze him (which happened every so often that he already memorized his mom’s nags).

But Jihoon knew that him being sick wasn’t Woojin’s fault. Heck, no one would actually acquire flu from overeating and he was just obviously trying to squeeze in every thought of Woojin – even just his name – into his train of befuddled thoughts. No one can blame him though for he was Woojin deprived. He wasn’t able to see the snaggletoothed male earlier that morning, as well as the night prior to that because of some cursed instructor who asked him for help and being the model student that he was, he couldn’t say no.

And it actually took a lot for Jihoon to explain to Woojin that he couldn’t go back to the dorm with him the night prior. Despite acting like a tough cookie, Woojin wouldn’t leave without Jihoon. The same how earlier that morning, Woojin came knocking on his doorstep to pick him up for class. Jihoon knew that Woojin was a dear in various ways but he didn’t want to risk him getting sick too. Coming up with a lame excuse of waking up late, Jihoon let his chance of seeing Woojin slip and made the latter go to class without him. He was going against his inner desires, but he can’t be selfish. He can never be selfish when it comes to Woojin.

But being away from Woojin was a lot harder than expected. He had been so used to seeing him almost 24/7 that even just mere twelve hours of being away from the male was already making him insane. Not to mention the fact that getting horribly sick was something that he didn’t usually experience, Jihoon thought that the flu must’ve already gotten to his head since his Woojin deprived self was actually hallucinating and has actually managed to materialize a vision of the tanned male, looking extra sharp in his white tee and black ripped jeans, inside his dorm room.

“I must be missing him too much…” Jihoon told himself, eyes fluttering against the face hovering above him. “I can actually see Woojin right in front of me, hah.” He chuckled, his hands reaching the male’s face as his eyes closed in defeat.

_Wow, and it’s actually really warm. I didn’t think hallucinations can be as real as this._

“J-Jihoon,” Jihoon’s eyes shot open as he saw Woojin’s face flushing against his hand. “You’re not… you’re not hallucinating.” Woojin said, staring back at Jihoon’s utterly shocked countenance. “I’m really Woojin.”

Quickly retracting his hand back, Jihoon sat up hastily, causing for him to feel dizzy and almost stumble. Woojin was quick to hold his arms in place and while the action should’ve helped him to balance, Jihoon only felt himself becoming dizzier, the butterflies in his stomach seemingly recovering from their 12 hour drought with the dangerous proximity and the warmth of the male’s skin. “Wait, what—how did you—why are you—“ Jihoon stuttered, unable to sort out his thoughts which were being overwhelmed by Woojin’s unexpected presence.

If Woojin was surprised with what Jihoon had been spouting, he didn’t show any signs of it, much to Jihoon’s relief. “Calm down, in case you’ve forgotten, I know your passcode.” Woojin declared proudly with a grin as he sat down beside the ogling Jihoon on the bed. “And I know that you are hopeless by yourself which is why I, being the living saint that I am, decided to help and grace you with my holy presence—“ Jihoon snorted, amazed at how easy it was for Woojin to utter such ludicrous lines. Then again the male wasn’t wrong. Woojin’s presence, despite being so sudden, did manage to lift up Jihoon’s dreaded spirit. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Woojin squinted his eyes before acquiring the bowl of porridge he made on Jihoon’s bedside table.

Jihoon was actually feeling more and more lightheaded, and if he was being honest, he’d blame it all on Woojin. He had been definitely longing to see Woojin for twelve years (it was only twelve hours if Jihoon’s brain were to function properly) but he hadn’t expected to really see him in actual. He wasn’t prepared with the male’s presence at all. Much more so with him looking so indecent with that white – almost see through – tee that showcased his tanned and lusciously toned biceps, which Jihoon was utterly sure can do wonders (to various things that didn’t include him, of course – Jihoon has to remind himself of this every often or so). _Let’s keep this SFW, Jihoon. Yep, clean and happy thoughts._  

Had Jihoon been up and well, he would definitely punch Woojin in the gut for looking so obscene despite only wearing simple clothing. Not to mention his duality, him looking like a Greek god while ever so carefully blowing the scorching spoonful of porridge, it was no brainer to someone as sharp as Jihoon as to why he now felt weaker than ever (and quoting Jihoon, _get yourself a capable man who wouldn’t feed only your empty stomach but also your famished eyes)._

And he can only giggle in response to his inner struggle, his brain proving to be inoperative. “How did you even know I was sick?” he asked as he struggled to keep his eyes upwards. It definitely was about time that he switch his hobby of checking out Woojin to a new one.

Woojin let his upper lip touch the spoon to check its temperature and after deeming that it was fine enough, he fed it to Jihoon.

Jihoon internally gasped, staring at Woojin, looking for any signs of the male being bashfully aware of it. _Indirect kiss—_ “I am actually a psychic.” _Or not._ Woojin licked his philtrum full of porridge as Jihoon frowned. Woojin can just really be so weird sometimes (who checks food temperature with their philtrum?!) that it almost makes Jihoon want to hit him (Woojin should be thankful that Jihoon can even barely move his arms). Dropping his case with much disappointment, Jihoon only gave Woojin a stern look, in contrast to the redness of his cheeks, as the latter continued feeding him slowly. “But do tell me how this happened, Mr. Lesser Park.”

Being under the solid gaze of Woojin made Jihoon’s insides churn. Added with the fact that the male kept on feeding him his delicious creation, Jihoon suddenly found it so hard to speak. “Ar toht yu ar uh psychich?” Despite speaking in almost an alien language, Woojin still understood Jihoon but he only sighed in response. Emptying his mouth, Jihoon said, “Remember last night when I had to stay behind? It started raining when I was about to go home but I actually forgot to bring an umbrella… haha…” Jihoon faked laugh, knowing very well that he’s in for a scolding.

“Then you should’ve called me so I could’ve picked you up.”

“I didn’t want to burden you…” he trailed off, noticing the dumbfounded look on Woojin’s face.

“Jihoon-ah, I know you’re a needy little flower, but you’ll never be a burden.” Woojin wiped Jihoon’s mouth with a napkin as the latter only ogled at him meekly, no energy to scream at such soft and domestic gestures of the male. “Heck, I wouldn’t even be here if you really are. You would be if you’ll keep on assuming things.” Soft words said by the equally surprising soft male.

Jihoon watched as Woojin stood up with the emptied bowl in his hands. After placing it on the untouched sink, Woojin quickly went back to Jihoon and told him to open his mouth. “Jihoon—ahh,” Jihoon raised an eyebrow in response as Woojin sighed, judging him as if the male couldn’t even do simple math. Woojin then forcefully opened Jihoon’s mouth and popped a pill inside, also holding the cup for him as the latter drank in the process.

On normal circumstances, Jihoon would’ve choked already, his feelings uncontainable within the confinement of his chest, but he was too weak at the moment. He shivered as he felt the medicine’s side effect kicking in (it was too fast, but then again, everything became too fast when he was with Woojin, especially with how the male managed to make him weak in a heartbeat) and seeing this, Woojin’s eyebrows creased. “Are you still cold?”

Jihoon wanted to touch him, to straighten the creases that formed on his immaculate face, but it seemed as if his body wasn’t following and instead, he shivered more. “I-I’m fine—“ but before he can even support his words, his body was already being pushed gingerly to the side of the bed against the wall, one arm gently supporting his head as another snaked around his waist, barely touching the sliver of his burning skin.

Jihoon blinked rapidly, unable to comprehend how he suddenly came in face to face with Woojin’s neck. _Adam’s apple…_  Scared of moving, Jihoon’s knuckles clenched tightly against his chest as he slowly looked up to see Woojin’s closed eyes. “Woojin, what… w-what are you doing?” he managed to croak out amidst the embarrassment of having his face flush gravely (he’s trying to blame it on his fever but he can’t really fool himself, can he?) but it was the least of his concerns right now.

Woojin was hugging him. Park Woojin was hugging him.

Again, PARK WOOJIN was hugging him.

It felt so bizarre how something they’ve never done before can feel so domestic and natural. It was as if his and Woojin’s bodies were made for each other that no matter how awkward their position was – arms and limbs tangled in all directions – it felt the comfiest Jihoon has ever been. He didn’t have a roommate and while he enjoyed the privacy, Jihoon greatly missed having a company and having to lay down beside someone was definitely nice. Much, much more so since it was Woojin, and knowing that it was him, Jihoon can’t help but feel at peace.

Jihoon can’t help but feel like he’s found home.

“I’m sharing my body heat so you can get well sooner, aren’t I so nice.” Woojin stated nonchalantly, as if that was the most normal thing to do to a sick person who was on the verge of combusting from enraged emotions. “You need to get better fast since we have a special quiz to take.”

Hearing this, Jihoon gasped. “Woojin, you skipped class!” he clutched the male’s shirt, causing for the male to look at him in the eye. “You should go, you might get sick too—“

Woojin chuckled, and Jihoon almost forgot how to breathe. “You should’ve thought about that the moment you decided to disregard my existence and let yourself get drenched under the rain.” Woojin mocked. “Don’t worry, I’m the superior Park so a mere flu won’t work on me.”

Jihoon just smiled, knuckles coming to a loose as they lay flat on Woojin’s chest. “I don’t have the energy to counter that.”

“Yeah, you better listen to me from now on and me being younger than you by a few months doesn’t count as an excuse not to.” Woojin’s hand lingered on Jihoon’s face, removing the stray hairs that threatened to poke the latter’s eyes. “From now on, you are not allowed to be sick nor hurt without my permission.”

Jihoon giggled as he nodded. “Yes, sir.” And in an instant, before he can even see the blush on Woojin’s face or the smile on his lips, the male had already pulled him closer, letting Jihoon feel his warm skin more as his face snuggled against the crook of Woojin’s neck.

“And don’t worry, you’re not the only one...” Jihoon felt Woojin’s voice reverberating against his lips. “I… I missed you too.”

And just when Jihoon thought that he had finally calmed down, his system had proven him wrong when he felt a soft, moist and warm sensation on his forehead. Jihoon wanted to see, to confirm that it wasn’t just a product of his wild and well fed emotions (because there is no way that Woojin will actually be cuddling and kissing him – at the forehead at that – both at the same time. Only heroes are capable of being this lucky!) but the furious heat that was pooling in his cheeks were hindering him from doing so, as well as the erratic beating of his heart.

Or maybe it was Woojin’s? Jihoon couldn’t really determine anymore for everything about them had suddenly become in sync. They were composing beautiful music that was made up of the low hums of their breathing and the fast but steady beats of their hearts. There was barely any gap in between them, and at that moment, touching his rich warm skin, breathing in his light chocolate scent, colliding their flickering emotions and iridescent feelings, Jihoon’s cosmos was painted with all of Woojin’s vivid colors.

Jihoon wanted to think that their situation was still the same, that what everything Woojin’s doing was just another episode of their slice of life show. But then he would be lying. Jihoon would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel anything different, that his eyes weren’t looking for any signs, that a flicker of hope wasn’t ignited in his heart.

Jihoon felt Woojin’s heart beat faster, harder, against his palms and he can’t help but wonder.

_Am I the reason for this?_

Because for Jihoon, it was Woojin.

The reason for his nervousness; the reason for his happiness.

Jihoon’s consciousness was filled with only Woojin, Woojin, and Woojin, that he almost wanted to cry for feeling so, so much. It seemed like only a dream, a fantasy that only his wild subconscious can shape, yet it was a sweet reality, him nestled against the strong, protective, but gentle hold of the male.

Woojin was fire and Jihoon was a moth. Jihoon was taking a risk; he was taking a chance. The uncertainty was there and as dangerous as a flame to a moth is, Woojin was as perilous to his unscathed heart. But he was already burning. It was Jihoon’s first time to feel such overwhelmingly strong emotions, but before he could even realize it, it had already spread and captured his whole being. Woojin was already burning the entirety of Jihoon’s heart, engraving his name into the latter’s core – one that can never be erased.

And as brave as a moth who never felt fear when trying to conquer a flame, Jihoon is going to take it.

Jihoon had always been ready for anything, but this time he was definitely sure. This time, he knew that he’d let himself be engulfed, be swallowed, be burned by everything that is Woojin.

“Woojin,” Jihoon called, whispering his name with a smile. “Thank you.”

Waving his anxiety, forgetting all inhibitions and just letting his heart take over, Jihoon spread his arms and hugged Woojin back tightly, burrowing himself more into the male as he fell asleep with a solid resolution.

_Would I still be a burden if I assume that this is more than just mere friendship?_

It was safe to say that Jihoon slept like a baby for the remainder of the day and it was enough for him to recuperate and function as a proper human again, but at the cost of proving that Woojin really isn’t the superior Park. Contrary to his claims of being supreme, Woojin woke up the next day crying for his dear life as he battled against his slight fever. When Jaehwan checked up on them, he told Woojin that it was only 37.8 degrees Celsius and that he needs to suck it up, but the latter wasn’t having any of his rude facts. _“Your pussy boyfriend’s acting up again? Heh, he really needs to shift to the acting department.”_ And while Jihoon knew Jaehwan might have some point (about Woojin needing to switch to acting and definitely not the male being his boyfriend - which he didn’t bother correcting at all), he also knew better than to ignore the usual dramatics that the other Park was playing – one that only he can actually put up with.

It was worth it anyway, having to see and experience a tamed Woojin who’d sniffle even when Jihoon would just go to the bathroom. Even when his adviser suddenly called him for an urgent meeting, it took a lot of willpower for Jihoon just not to tell his adviser off for disturbing such rare and quality child Woojin in action. Then again, if not for his adviser, then he might’ve already blurted out all the things that he had been bottling up ever since he laid his eyes on his beautiful Park. Especially with how the male looked so fragile, so endearing, baring his vulnerable side, Jihoon felt so overwhelmed, as if his heart was bursting with too much feelings.

However, as much as he’d want to just bare everything to him, he wanted to do it when the male was in good shape, in fear that he might forget everything after. Jihoon is smart and aware that having a small fever won’t give you amnesia, but sometimes, his lucidity just slips as Woojin’s illogical reasoning had rubbed off of him.

_Lovers do tend to resemble each other… hah._

So after making sure Woojin was safely and snuggly tucked under the covers, Jihoon willed himself to stop staring (an action made with much difficulty as a sleeping Woojin is indeed some high quality material) and go to his adviser. It wasn’t going to take long anyway, and by the time he gets back, Woojin will already be well, up and back to his usual obnoxious Woojin self.

_And then finally, I’ll be able to bare my heart and soul to him._

But as quick as how Woojin caught his heart, all of Jihoon’s plans came crashing down the moment he heard his adviser’s words.

“Jihoon, good news! You’re chosen to represent our department for the annual student exchange program with our partner school in California.” His adviser declared proudly. “You’ll be staying there for 6 months – a whole semester. Isn’t that great? Congratulations!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jaehwan and Seongwoo lmao


	3. Tulip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon was not just a Rose. He was a Tulip.  
> A perfect love. A _hopeless_ love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't watched the new W1go x-con and my savings is already crying from the albums I just ordered.  
> Not to mention all the slogans roaming around twt, I might as well sell me organs kdfaskdfsakf
> 
> Anyway, here's another update!  
> I think this is the longest chapter out of all???? Idk why though lmao  
> Hope you enjoy it! xoxo

[좋다고 말해](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5MAgMVwfFs) \- BolBBalgan4

 This is for Woojin's feelings hihi

 

* * *

 

“Are you really okay with just me here to drop you off?” Woojin pulled the trolley full of luggage slowly, trying to delay time as much as possible. “I mean, shouldn’t your parents be here as well?” he asked, coming to a stop as he saw the counters in front. “You’ll be away for six months after all.”

“It’s fine. I don’t want them to travel all the way to Seoul just to drop me off. You’re more than enough for the job.” Jihoon teased, but Woojin was too out of it to even properly react. He had been so since the night prior, when he crashed himself into Jihoon’s room without so much as a warning and slept beside the boy and cuddled him to sleep. He didn’t really care if Jihoon was uncomfortable – if he was, he never really showed it and only laughed like the angel that he was. All Woojin wanted that night was to be with Jihoon as much as possible. Pride and inhibitions be damned.

Noticing the unusual mood, Jihoon took Woojin’s hand and smiled gently. “Just like what you said, I’ll only be gone for a half year so no need to make a big deal out of it.” he gently rubbed the boy’s palm with his thumb reassuringly. “I’ll be back before you even know I’m gone, silly. Don’t be so sad.”

“I-I’m not sad—“ _I’m miserable. “—_ but six months is really too long…” Woojin’s eyebrows creased as he pouted, his barely audible voice almost coming out as a whine despite himself. No one can blame him though, just six hours without Jihoon already made him fidgety and anxious – how much more for six months?

Woojin is honest (he’s trying to be as much as he can) but he hates that while he may not be lying, he still can’t say the exact truth - especially to Jihoon, when the male told him about the news of being chosen as the department representative. Hearing the news, or to be exact, just hearing the sentence: ‘going to California for six months…’, made him switch to his nonfunctional mode, tuning everything else that Jihoon told him before passing out (Jihoon actually had to slap him awake – which, surprisingly, worked – and no, he wasn’t a masochist… maybe).

Woojin didn’t want to worry Jihoon, but the words that came out of his beautiful lips were just too cruel, too suffocating that Woojin found himself utterly dizzy. He wasn’t exaggerating, but the news did hit him hard whilst he was still awfully sick (okay, maybe he wasn’t _that_ sick – but still sick nonetheless) and Jaehwan, being his atrocious bitch self, still had the audacity to come back to their shared room after calling him a pussy for being sick and announce the unwarranted news to him before Jihoon can even do so (Jaehwan isn’t their gossip central for nothing – Woojin knows this very well, being that the former was also the one who divulged the truth about the ongoing rumor about Hwang Minhyun, the most sought out professor of their department, being questionably straight as a bendable, flexible ruler). He didn’t believe it at first, but Jihoon confirmed it himself. He just couldn’t believe that Jihoon, _his_ Jihoon, won’t be anywhere near him for the next six months, and if his wailing unicorns and bloodshot eyes weren’t any indication that he can’t accept such fact, then he doesn’t know what is.

If it was Woojin, he wouldn’t accept being in the exchange student program, even after knowing that all expenses and accommodations will be financed by their university. But it wasn’t him that was chosen, and instead, it was Jihoon. Their department chooses the best out of the best only, and while Woojin may be naturally smart, he greatly lacked rationality, unlike Jihoon who was able to pacify the former even if he himself, was obviously dejected too.

Woojin didn’t want to part from Jihoon, and it was obviously the same for the boy too, but he knew that  him being chosen for program must be the best thing that can ever happen to him (Second best actually, if Woojin’s being honest since he’s the first). Not only will he be able to broaden his horizons, hone his skills, meet new people (Specifically Daehwi, who screamed in delight upon knowing that Jihoon was coming and God forbid that Jihoon will actually go out of his way to meet the spawn of the devil), and experience new things, but he’ll also finally be able to reunite with his older brother, Sungwoon, who he had been missing for so long. If not for the exchange student program, then when can Jihoon ever find a chance to go to California without paying for anything? (because a grand worth of plane ticket won’t pay for itself).

Woojin’s feelings for Jihoon weren’t shallow. He might not show it as much as he’d like to, but he cares for him deeply, more than anyone can ever imagine, so he’d rather be miserable by himself than to be selfish and keep him.

_Loving someone is setting them free…_

They are not breaking up (heck, they weren’t even close to dating much to Woojin’s chagrin) and even if it felt as if they were, Woojin still wants the best for Jihoon.

Woojin just wants Jihoon to be happy.

_If only I tried being nicer to Jaehwan-hyung, maybe he could’ve fooled our adviser to take me too…_

“I’ll call you everyday, I promise.” Jihoon said, putting out his pinky finger to Woojin.

It might seem childish, but Woojin’s putting all of his faith on their pinkies but most of all, in Jihoon. “Y-you better do so!” he huffed, a small smile creeping on his lips.

After their pinky swear, Jihoon intertwined their hands together, each fingers locked in their own places. “Woojin-ah,” he called, gathering the attention of the male as he pulled him closer. At that moment, Woojin’s world slowed down, the noise of the airport becoming a fine buzz in his ears. Everything became distorted and he only saw a glimpse of the stars in Jihoon’s eyes before the boy closed them, smothering Woojin’s dry and trembling lips with his soft and warm ones.

Woojin’s mind was flying, his consciousness completely drifting from the sadness and desolation of parting. Instead, only disbelief and euphoria replaced it. The kiss was fleeting, but the moment was more than enough to breathe life into each and every fiber of his body, the torrent of his heart exploding into millions of sparks.

 _Jihoon kissed me—_ “Jihoon…” _Jihoon just fucking kissed me—_ “This…”

Woojin and Jihoon stared down at each other, both completely drawn into their shared stupor. It was Jihoon who snapped first though, coughing a couple of times as he broke out into the same reddened face that Woojin is perfectly sure he’s donning. “I-I, uh… uhm that—“ breathing heavily, Jihoon gathered his things and stared back at Woojin with conviction. “I-it is what it is!” Jihoon abruptly pushed his cart towards the counters but not without looking one last time at the still stupefied Woojin. “Take care always, dummy!”

Exhaling the breath that he had unconsciously held, Woojin touched his lips, heat seeping into his hand as he watched Jihoon’s figure become smaller and smaller until he was completely out of sight.

_Did Jihoon really kiss me?_

Woojin had repeated this question again and again for the remainder of the week, unable to trust his memory and sanity as this kind of scenario had already happened in his dream for God knows how many times already. Yet the image back at the airport was too vivid – the rosiness of Jihoon’s cheeks, the warmth of his touch, the softness of his lips – the sensation felt too real that even just the thought of it sends shivers down into Woojin and his heart into overdrive. Jihoon said it himself, that he doesn’t do it to just anybody.

There was no way he would actually kiss Woojin, is there?

_“I only do it to the people I love.”_

And that’s when it hit him. _Does Jihoon perhaps... love…_ Woojin slapped himself rather harshly, breaking out into a hysteric laughter. There’s no way that Jihoon would actually confess to him. He must really be crazy to even think of such possibility. Then again, friends do kiss sometimes. Why is he even making a big fuss out of it?

_That’s because your nasty dreams had finally come true._

_That’s because Jihoon kissed you on the lips. On your big fat chapped lips._

_That’s because you’re actually hoping for it to be a confession, you hopeless pining young Sparrow._

Okay, maybe Woojin really was hoping, but it’s not as if he can actually confirm it that easily. Even as Jihoon let him know that he finally arrived at the dorm where he was supposed to stay, Woojin couldn’t bring himself to ask the questions he was supposed to. _Was the flight okay? Did you eat on time? How’s the weather? Is the place comfortable? Do you miss me? Did you really kiss me? Did you really just confess to me? Do you really love—_ No, he definitely can’t ask those, not when Jihoon’s so excited showing his new place to Woojin, acting as if he just didn’t fucking kissed Woojin and unleashed all raging unicorns in the universe and left him nursing a very confused and constipated heart by himself.

And he hated it, how much Jihoon’s affecting him, and the boy didn’t even have any idea about it at all. How there was so much that Woojin wanted to ask, wanted to say, yet he can only smile, swallowing the words that were threatening to spill from his lips.

He wanted to be honest, to hold no secrets between them, but he was scared that it might make things awkward between them. What if he really was just imagining things? What if he really was just dreaming? If he asked Jihoon about it, then it’s almost the same as him confessing that he likes Jihoon in a non-platonic way (since there’s nobody who would actually blush at the thought of kissing their best friend ‘platonically’).

And he can’t do it. Woojin can’t confess to Jihoon. He can’t confess to him and risk their friendship, especially now that he was millions and miles away. If he were to half-heartedly confess and if Jihoon were to reject him, it would only make things worse for them (as if the 16 hour time difference and the bad wi-fi reception aren’t bad enough).

“Woojin-ah, are you still there?”

Seeing Jihoon move around animatedly as if he wasn’t the cause of Woojin’s self-struggle heightened Woojin’s doubt and only caused him to think that maybe he was just indeed dreaming, but sulking about it won’t do anything. Even if he keeps on thinking and deciphering Jihoon’s actions, it wouldn’t bring the six months any closer.

“Ahh Jihoon, you’ll be the death of me!” he snapped, ruffling his hair in frustration as Jihoon looked at him in utter confusion.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You’re just envious of my room!” Jihoon’s cheeks bloated and Woojin honestly wanted to cry at his inability to touch him, to see him in person, to be with him. _Curse this screen…_ “I don’t really get what you’re bitching about, but if it helps,” Jihoon bit his bottom lip, his cheeks flushing a bit (or was Woojin’s phone screen toying with him?). “I miss you too… so much that I feel so incomplete without a noisy sparrow beside me.”

_Well, that answers one of my questions._

Dream or reality, it didn’t matter anymore. He can just confirm everything when Jihoon comes back.

For now, one thing’s for sure, Woojin misses Jihoon.

_So, so much._

“I-I miss…” Woojin mumbled, avoiding Jihoon’s star speckled eyes (not even his faulty phone could do injustice to the male’s eyes). “I miss… bothering you, pig.”

“What did you just say?!” Jihoon’s eyes burned in a different light – a sign that he had switched to Park ‘always ready to kill’ Jihoon. “You fight me?!”

Yup, Woojin should definitely work out on being honest.

The rest of the months pass like a blur. Woojin only went back and forth between the dorms and the campus, squeezing in a bit of the dance org practices. Unlike before when he always went about with a small Jiggly puff beside him, now, he was back to being the lone wolf that he was before he met Jihoon.

It was a sudden change in his usual routine, but it wasn’t one where he couldn’t live by. It was hard, but it’s not like he hadn’t done it before. It felt lonely, of course, but if there was one good thing that was brought about by Jihoon’s absence, it was Woojin’s sudden affinity with studying. Much to his and especially Jihoon’s surprise, Woojin’s grades were looking better than before (not that his grades were bad to begin with – he couldn’t really do anything but study when he was with the model student after all) and he was actually acing most of his classes (with the exception of his Physics class since that’s just impossible even for the almighty him).

With the flower on a high peak taking a leave of absence, the spotlight was back to Woojin and he’s not exaggerating when he says that most of Jihoon’s admirers are now focused on him (or he couldn’t just admit that they’re only talking to him to ask how Jihoon’s doing). And while he should have been happy to snag the spotlight again, he couldn’t since that was for the old Woojin. The new Woojin was now someone who relishes in solitude, in the quietness of his life. The new Woojin was now a diligent, behaved(?), quiet(??), humble(???), and whipped human who’s yearning for nothing but love and peace on earth.

And oh, to finally talk to his special flower not just through video calls nor phone conversations.

“Three months, Jihoon-ah, three months!” Woojin sighed, crossing out another number in his small calendar. Turning to the Jiggly puff plush that was left behind by, or rather got _stolen_ from, Jihoon, Woojin breathed in the faint soft cotton traces of its original owner – one that reminded him of soft clouds, of blooming flowers, of vivid rainbows. “It doesn’t even smell that good compared to my perfume—“ he breathed in a couple more times, eyes closed blissfully as if he was on high, before eventually dropping his hands to his sides as he grinned in satisfaction. “but luckily, I actually managed to steal some before you left. God, I miss your scent.” As soon as he opened his eyes though, he was met by three pair of brown ones, judging him and his questionable actions. “What the f—“

Woojin shuffled hastily, his back hitting the wall with a loud smack, which would’ve actually hurt had he not been so stunned by Jaehwan, Daniel, and Seongwoo’s presence.

“Nasty,” Seongwoo clicked his tongue, eyeing Woojin as if the boy was just caught jacking off. “Nasty Woojin is nasty.”

“That’s not the worst.” Jaehwan said as a matter of factly, scuffling through his cabinet. “One time when he was sleeping, he was making this kissy face—“

“I-I did not do such thing!” he did, he really did.

“—and kept on calling Jihoon-ah, ah… _ahh~”_ Jaehwan did pumping gestures, causing for both Daniel and Seongwoo to crack in laughter. Woojin was now beet red, at a loss for words. Maybe he definitely called Jihoon a couple of times… in a sensual manner when he dreamt of them making out (there, he admits it!), but it didn’t reach _that_ part. No matter how much of a perverted human he was, he can never defile small and soft Jihoon with such corrupted thoughts.

Okay, maybe he was indeed corrupted, and there had been a few times when his wild thoughts had gone overboard (he’s utterly deprived, sue him), but he’s trying not to. Woojin’s a strict firm believer of marriage first before sexy time… _not like I have a chance to have a sexy time with Jihoon anyway._

Woojin sighed. He definitely should’ve realized why Jaehwan had been roommate-less since he started attending university. _At least he had the mercy to just keep it between them three._

Daniel elbowed his boyfriend, trying his best not to laugh but failing in the process. Woojin actually felt disappointed because Daniel is the only sane person in the group— _scratch that, he’s dating Ong Seongwoo_. _He’s the least sane person in this room right now._ “Come on, now. You know I’d be the same if you went somewhere far away.”

“Which I definitely won’t do since I can’t take being apart from you by even just a few meters—“

“Don’t you even dare flirt in front of my salad—aha!” Jaehwan fished out a rubber band from his cabinet and tied his hair into an apple style. “Okay, I’m ready, bitches. We have a fresh hot professor to catch.”

Woojin wanted to smack Jaehwan in the face with the Jiggly puff plush since he didn’t really just disturb Woojin’s peace just to find a puny piece of rubber band to tie his hair (which frankly only made him look more ridiculous than he already was), but he realized that such actions would only dirty his precious Jiggly, and he didn’t want that. “Who the hell are you going to terrorize now?” Woojin asked, still questioning himself how he can tolerate his roommate and friends.

“Jaehwan’s going to seduce Mr. Hwang, and being the very supportive friends that we are, Seongwoo and I made a bet, with me betting that Jaehwan will have Mr. Hwang in the palm of his hands by the end of the day.” Daniel grinned a toothy smile which had Woojin questioning the boy and his decisions in life too.

“Come with us, young one, and learn Gayness 101—ooh! That actually rhymes!” Seongwoo said, pulling Woojin by the wrist as the two of them followed behind Daniel and Jaehwan, who was, by the way, busy checking out his seductive weapon – his apple hair. “I will teach you the ways of being a fine young gentleman who won’t take any shits that life has to offer.” He then winked at the forlorn Woojin who had no choice but to just concede with his seniors’ antics. “Watching Jaehwan humiliate himself in front of Mr. Hwang foxy Minhyun is a lot more entertaining than waiting for a miracle, don’t you think so?”

Despite sighing for how many times already, Woojin can honestly say that being with Daniel, Jaehwan, and Seongwoo certainly did help in easing his withered heart. And as much as he’d rather not to, for the rest of the remaining three months, he had found himself hanging out with them a lot more frequently.

Jihoon found it surprising at first, despite knowing that Woojin was already acquainted with them initially. Woojin wasn’t exactly sure but Jihoon actually looked happy and relieved whenever Woojin calls him at the end of every day to tell him the adventures of the three. Especially when he told Jihoon how Seongwoo looked so devastated upon knowing that Jaehwan actually managed to get Minhyun to be his boyfriend (as much as he didn’t want to believe it, Jaehwan’s grossness actually worked on the infamous professor. How, why, and again how, Woojin can only guess), Jihoon was cracking in laughter and it sent Woojin’s system into chaos, feeling light at the sound of the other’s voice but also heavy with longingness.

Woojin can honestly say that he enjoyed spending his time with Daniel, Jaehwan, and Seongwoo, but it wasn’t enough. Not even half enough to cover the yearning he had for his special person.

But Woojin can live through it. Before he can even realize, five months had already passed and all is well. His grades were doing great and there was only a month left before Jihoon’s return. The only one who just can’t seem to move on was Seongwoo, who had been hysteric whenever he so much as sees Jaehwan and Minhyun in the same vicinity, saying, and Woojin quotes, _“Preposterous—that’s what this is! I can’t believe that stubby apple headed snake actually snaked our foxy professor. Daniel, my love, you have to understand that that’s OUR foxy professor’s face he has been sucking for the past hour and no, I will not calm down and watch such nasty defile OUR Mister foxy—“_

Seongwoo only conceded when Jaehwan promised to spill tea about _his_ Hwang ‘foxy’ Minhyun and go on double dates with him and Daniel.

Woojin rested his chin on the palm of his hand, watching from afar as Daniel and Seongwoo ogle Minhyun, who has a giggling Jaehwan latched onto his arm. _All is definitely well._ He hummed, closing his eyes as he felt the cold breeze of mid-Autumn teasing his skin.

“Woojin.”

Woojin’s eyes shot, turning his head side to side, only to see a vacant quadrangle. His heart started pumping in inexplicable tension as he rubbed his eyes clear. He can’t be hallucinating. He knew that voice very well, one that he can only hear even in a room full of boisterous people. It was the voice that spoke nothing short of softness, the voice that played the music to his ears.

It was the voice who he had been waiting for.

“Park Woojin!” feeling a gentle tap on his shoulder, Woojin gingerly turned around, elated pulse reigning his consciousness as he saw the familiar fireworks sparkling in the eyes of the culprit.

“Hi.”

One word. One smile.

It only took one soft but meaningful smile for Woojin to believe that everything was real. Right in front of him was his original Jiggly puff, his needy flower, his special person, his other Park.

“Hi.” Woojin’s lips curled upwards, mirroring the same pinkish shade of the smaller boy. Everything about him was still the same as ever – star speckled eyes, rose dusted cheeks, and plump red lips. He still was horrendously a fan of pink, his pastel toned sweater that almost covered his hands seemingly too big for his own good.

Yet he still exuded softness and brilliance. Jihoon’s still blooming like a flower.

Especially now that in contrast to his usual auburn brown hair, his hair was now Platinum Blonde, making him look more ethereal than he already was. And as if Woojin’s hand has a mind of its own, in a split second, he was cradling the fluffiness of Jihoon’s hair, petting his head fondly. “Woojin…?” Jihoon looked at him curiously and it grounded Woojin back to the present moment, of where he had let his guard down and acted unfiltered, causing for him to freeze and question himself.

 _What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Park Woojin? Seriously, what the fuck?_ Woojin berated himself, pulse racing faster with each excruciating silence, anxious heartbeat, and curious gazes that passed by. He just couldn’t control himself – the giddiness, the excitement, the happiness of finally having his special person right in front of him after waiting painfully for five months. For others, it might’ve been short and fleeting, but for Woojin, it stretched on like forever.

And seeing him again, feeling Jihoon’s presence again, Woojin’s resolve was brought to life again.

“Jihoon,” Woojin called. “You look great.” He patted Jihoon’s head fondly. “I… I missed you.” Fonder as he heard Jihoon giggle, eyes glowing in mirth as the latter took his hand in his, squeezing, feeling, making him believe that the center of his universe was back in its rightful place.

“I missed you too.”

Suddenly, the five months that Woojin spent rather lonely was reduced to nothing. One smile, one heartbeat, four words, all from the one and only person, were what it only took to make him feel alive again.

_Just one smile is enough._

Apparently, the exchange student program was really just for five months. The sixth month was just an additional stay so that the students can tour around California on their own. “But I’d rather come back early, you know. I just really miss Seoul. California’s nice, but it’s nowhere near enough… not when there isn’t any noisy sparrow hovering behind me all day.”

If there’s another change brought about by Jihoon’s absence, it was the boy’s brighter atmosphere. Don’t get Woojin wrong; Jihoon has always been this soft, fluffy human who always giggled like a little girl. But this fact was only known by him and Jihoon’s family. To others, even to Daniel, Jaehwan, and Seongwoo, Jihoon’s this rude little hot fucker who can kill anybody within a blink of an eye when provoked (which isn’t entirely wrong). And while Woojin accepts both characters of Jihoon (even when he’s being so rudely clueless of how his duality of being soft but rough at the same time brings Woojin into cloud nine and again, he is not a masochist… maybe), he surely didn’t appreciate that everybody else is beginning to see him in a whole different light.

Woojin may be a bit ignorant (the biggest understatement of the year) but he surely isn’t dense (or as he’d like to believe which Daehwi would’ve countered had he heard this) to see how people would always look twice whenever he and Jihoon passed by. Sure, Woojin is fine as hell (again, a self-admission) but he knew that those thirsty and entranced gazes weren’t for him but for Jihoon, who was practically glowing like some celestial flower who had decided to grace this humble world on the autumn of November.

It wasn’t even his radiant platinum blonde hair at work. For some reason, contrary to the cold, poker faced look that he always used to wear, Jihoon was now charming everyone with his perfectly white pearls, occasionally sneaking some replies whenever an unfortunate victim finds the courage to greet him. Woojin knew that he should be proud and happy, that little by little, the prejudice that people have towards Jihoon were starting to change. Happier because Jihoon’s literally shining more than before. Happiest because despite all of this, despite having the chance to spend more time with his older brother, to roam unknown places, to meet new people, to experience novel things, Jihoon chose to go back home and be with him.

Jihoon chose to go back to Seoul because of Woojin.

Yet there’s a growing ugly speck of black in his heart. One that hated how Jihoon was slowly opening up to other people. One that hated how he can’t seem to accept such a fact.

 “… so Daehwi really is an angel compared to how you portrayed him to be—Woojin,” Hearing his name, Woojin turned to his side and saw Jihoon’s brows creasing. “You’re not listening, are you?”

“I-I am! Of course, I am!” Woojin defensively answered, but the stern look Jihoon gave him was enough for him to know that it didn’t work.

“I just called Daehwi an angel and you didn’t break out into screeches.” Jihoon’s face softened as he stared at Woojin worriedly. “There’s something wrong, for sure. A penny for your thoughts?”

“D-do you…” Woojin hesitated, a bit unsure if he should be doing this. Noticing his hesitance, Jihoon smiled, as if telling him that it was okay, and it was Woojin’s cue to ask, “Do you want me to just kick out Jaehwan-hyung out of this room?”

Jaehwan’s the gossip central and has been nothing short of annoying, but despite these, Woojin still treats him as his hyung. However, desperate times call for desperate measures and Woojin won’t just watch all those fakes flock over Jihoon like the boy’s some kind of magical thing to adore and take advantage of his newfound congeniality. Woojin knew that the change in Jihoon did him good – great even – and he would never want for the latter’s horizons to be limited just because of him and his selfish desires.

So he decided that he’ll just protect Jihoon and his softness at all costs, and to do this, he would need not only to follow the boy but to stay with him for 24/7 (except while he’s in his classes of course since Jihoon would be mad if he skips them and an angry Jihoon is cute but dangerous, especially for his frail heart). Just like what they have been doing since Jihoon came back. The boy had to leave the room from across Jaehwan’s and Woojin’s so now he has to apply for a new dorm room. While that’s being processed, and since Jaehwan was now almost practically living with Minhyun (almost because he still comes to their dorm sometimes, but only to get some of his things and also to update Woojin with the latest news – without being asked, of course), Jihoon decided to just stay with Woojin in his room first, sleeping on the same bed together – in a non-sexual way (Woojin needs to emphasize this) – since according to Woojin, _“Jaehwan-hyung doesn’t like it when someone else touches his belongings.”_

Woojin was just thankful that his ignorance has rubbed off of Jihoon, and the latter didn’t realize that every time he stayed at the said room, Jihoon always sat on Jaehwan’s bed and even uses his pillows – much to Woojin’s displeasure – _but he doesn’t need to know that._

“That’s a great idea!” Jihoon exclaimed and Woojin would’ve been ecstatic had the former stopped there. “Daehwi will need to apply for a dorm room anyway and I’m sure Jaehwan-hyung would be more than happy to finally have a reason to move in with Mr. Hwang.”

Woojin’s proud that his qualities are rubbing off on Jihoon, but sometimes, just sometimes, he gets some urge to cry at the tragic thought. “Seriously—Jihoon-ah,” Woojin called with a long sigh. “It’s not for Daehwi.”

“Then for who?”

Jihoon even had the nerve to look at him curiously with his big sparkling eyes as if he was taunting him. _His rude, soft, adorable—_ “Who the hell is applying for a dorm room, Mr. Genius Park?”

The sarcasm apparently worked as Jihoon’s eyes flickered in realization. “Oh… about that,” Woojin raised an eyebrow as Jihoon grinned. “I forgot to tell you but I actually already got a room assigned to me. I just found out this morning.”

“Oh.” Woojin managed to muster despite being surprised. “Then maybe I can just move out of this room—“

“And I actually have…” Jihoon hesitated, seeing the confused look on Woojin’s face. Smiling sheepishly, Jihoon finally dropped the news. “… an assigned roommate already.”

“What?!” Woojin face scrunched in sudden anger as he sat up, the duvet that covered him and Jihoon almost falling on the floor. “Why didn’t you tell me this?!” Woojin can’t believe that Jihoon actually hid it from him. Sure, it wasn’t Jihoon’s obligation to update him about everything, _but I’m his guardian!_ (Completely disregarding the fact that Jihoon wasn’t even aware of him being one).

Jihoon sat up too and looked at Woojin strictly. “Woojin, calm down. That’s why I’m telling it to you now. I’m sorry but I just really forgot about it. You know I’d tell these things to you instantly, right?” Jihoon grabbed one of Woojin’s hands and traced his thumbs on the latter’s palm. Woojin can only keep his mouth shut to keep himself from giggling and thank nobody in particular for not letting Jihoon notice how fast his heartbeat was beating. “We coincidentally met each other this morning when I went to the dorm office. I actually want you to meet him tomorrow… if that’s okay with you.”

Woojin wanted to say no, he does not want to meet whoever Jihoon’s roommate is because he might end up doing things that he’ll regret later on, but the sincerity in Jihoon’s eyes (as well as his small, feathery touches) were more than enough to force the former to meet the exact fated roommate (or even his whole family as well, if needed). Woojin’s actually considering this one since as Jihoon’s ‘guardian’, he needs to make sure that whoever he’s rooming with is a decent straight – not bendable like Minhyun – human (Woojin’s ready to go to war if he so much as touches Jihoon with a single finger) who fears God, does not judge a book by its cover, and believes that love conquers all.

Which is why despite himself, Woojin nodded slowly. _Because love conquers all._

“Thank you so much, Woojinie!” Jihoon suddenly tackled Woojin, causing for the two of them to plop back down on the bed. “Don’t worry, I’ll still be spending most of my time here anyway.” Gulping hard, Woojin looked down and saw Jihoon comfortably snuggled against his chest, his arms wrapped around the former’s torso tightly.

He felt naked, like he was baring his racing heart to the boy (and let’s not forget the mewling unicorns in his system that kept on throwing up rainbows the moment Jihoon touched him), and this scared Woojin. Maybe Jihoon’s actually listening to it, maybe he actually knows what he’s doing, maybe he’s doing it on purpose, seeing as a satisfied smile graced the boy’s lips and a light tinge of pink adorned his cheeks, and knowing that he might possibly be the cause of it, Woojin decided to let go of his anxiety and just do what his heart wants.

Pulling Jihoon closer than gravity can ever allow, Woojin breathed him in, taking in his presence and relishing in the moment where it’s just the two of them, where it’s just Jihoon and Woojin, in each other’s arms, in each other’s spheres.

“Just don’t come crying to me later on when you realize that I’m a better roommate than whoever your new roommate is.”

Much to Woojin’s dissatisfaction, the next few days came by fast and as promised, he was introduced to Jihoon’s new roommate. A freshman with the tiniest (by tiny, like smaller than his fist tiny – no exaggeration at all) and a bit handsome (a bit understated because such face can only be sculpted by demigods. Jihoon’s and Woojin’s faces were sculpted by gods – Woojin won’t take any arguments) face Woojin has ever seen that goes by the name of Bae Jinyoung.

Woojin’s first impression of Jinyoung wasn’t (surprisingly) bad at all. The boy seemed like an okay guy who won’t dare to do anything crazy like attack Jihoon or fight Woojin – then again, he’s basing this on the premise that the boy weighs half of what Jihoon is. He’s also in the Arts department with the same major as Jihoon and Woojin. He saw Miniature face dance (he decided to call him Miniature face the first time he saw him) and is actually pretty decent. Not as great as Jihoon and Woojin, but still good enough to gather the attention of hungry female wolves in heat – and maybe male too.

Although that fact seemed to bother Woojin. Not only was miniature face also a handsome face, but he also has a pretty okay personality – minus the painful awkwardness which seemed to be his natural trait. Woojin wants to think that miniature face is a character he needs to look out for, but his gut feeling told him otherwise. He’s blaming his narcissistic self for this, but since he is a renewed Woojin, he would let this go. He’s a sophomore now anyway; he had long left those days when he still enjoyed bathing in compliments and praises.

The only attention Woojin seeks now is Jihoon’s as well as ways on how to keep his flower safe and protected (and he doesn’t have any underlying meaning here, folks).

But the latter is tragically failing and Woojin couldn’t help but cry for his gut feeling – of miniature face being completely harmless – had failed him.

Contrary to how his gut feeling had kept on insisting that Jinyoung’s innocent, it turned out that the boy’s indeed a dangerous character that he should definitely have looked out for. This he had proven on one fine night when he had decided to act as a capable man who can feed his man any food he wants. Jihoon loves Chicken and Woojin lo—likes Jihoon and they both believed that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, so he ordered three servings of precious poultry – all different flavors. Woojin was actually planning on buying just two, but since he is such a great capable bachelor with an equally great personality, he gathered that Jinyoung might be hungry too so he decided to add more. If he can’t finish his portion, they can just keep it for tomorrow – that is, if Jihoon will even leave some which Woojin highly doubts, being that the blonde male is a poultry vacuum.

Skipping a few steps, Woojin hummed happily as he walked down the hall to Jihoon and Jinyoung’s room. When he heard faint laughter from their room, he hurriedly entered the passcode to their door lock (Woojin’s innocent this time since Jihoon himself was actually the one who provided him the code).

“Surprise! I brought food—“ Woojin’s eyes widened as he saw Jihoon and Jinyoung on the same bed, the juxtaposition between the two almost coming close to none. But what surprised him was the fact that Jihoon, the one who declared that he doesn’t kiss just anybody, is right in front of him, kissing Jinyoung (who was apparently too distracted laughing – enjoying – to even notice Woojin) on the forehead.

And the fact that Jihoon looked as equally happy didn’t help at all. “Woojin, hi!” Jihoon greeted, recollecting himself as he plopped down from Jinyoung’s bed to welcome Woojin. “What brings you here all of a sudden?”

“I—uhm… I just—“ Woojin stammered, mind in a trance as he stared back at Jihoon’s ever so sparkling eyes. “I-I wanted to surprise you with these.”

Noticing the paper bags in Woojin’s hands, Jihoon’s eyes widened in utter delight. “Chicken!” In no time did Jihoon grab a hold of the bags and laid them on the dining table, all focus completely taken away by the food. Woojin took this as his chance to leave but got stopped when he felt a hand grab his. “Where are you going?” Jihoon asked, confused.

“I-I’m going back.” Woojin answered. “I suddenly don’t feel good—“ his words were cut off when Jihoon placed a hand on his forehead, his eyebrows creasing in worry.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Jihoon asked but quickly shook his head. “Of course, you’re not. Wait, I’ll just tell Jinyoung that I’ll be staying with you tonight—“ Woojin shook his hand off gently, confusing Jihoon.

“Jihoon-ah, I’m okay. I just need to rest. Don’t worry, I’ll message you when I get back.” Woojin forced a smile as he patted Jihoon’s head. “Eat well, goodnight.” Before Jihoon can even protest, Woojin quickly ran to the elevator and rushed inside, afraid that if he stayed any longer, he might suddenly break down.

On any normal day, Woojin might’ve already experienced various levels of combustion upon seeing Jihoon’s softness when it comes to Chicken (and possibly, him). But it wasn’t just any day at all. It was the day when he finally realized everything.

In hindsight, Woojin may have only exaggerated the situation and Jihoon must’ve merely been playing with Jinyoung – since he’s an adorable little prick who likes to get physical (Woojin knows this _very_ well). However, it still wasn’t enough to justify Jihoon’s actions. He was not supposed to kiss anybody, he was not supposed to kiss Jinyoung.

Jihoon’s kisses were only for Woojin.

And Woojin hated it. How Jihoon kissed Jinyoung. How Jihoon looked so happy when Woojin saw him.

How he detested the fact that Jihoon’s finally broadening his sphere. How he was being selfish by loathing the good change in Jihoon when he didn’t have any right to.

How Woojin had always controlled himself and his feelings. How he had always despised people who lied, yet he can’t even be honest to his own self.

How he had only realized all of these now when another person had already managed to squeeze himself into Jihoon’s life.

How it only took Woojin now to realize that he just didn’t like Jihoon. How it only took him now to realize that his feelings were so, so much more than just mere infatuation.

Jihoon was not just a Rose. He was a Tulip.

A perfect love. _A hopeless love._

 

-

 

Jihoon never really thought of coloring his hair. The only reason why his hair was brunette when he entered university in the first place was because of a musical his senior class had done before their high school graduation. He didn’t really mind the color nonetheless, so he just kept the shade as he attended university.

But for some reason, without meaning to, prior to coming back to Seoul after staying for five months in California, Jihoon had found his hair getting dyed an outrageously bright Platinum Blonde by none other than his brother, Sungwoon. It was shocking per se, as every time he looked at himself on the mirror, he always had to look twice to make sure that it was indeed his self-reflection and not some blonde wannabe that he was seeing and a sense of apprehension always creeps up at the back of his mind.

Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t really care how outrageous the transformation of his hair had underwent even if it looked as pale as skin. You could color his hair pink or orange (the pink one can actually be tempting), but he wouldn’t really care. He rarely cared about how he looked. Although the fact that he was coming back to Seoul with an all new hair color brought him anxiety more than he can ever imagine.

Especially when he had clearly no idea how his special person will react.

Woojin didn’t color his hair and keeps it normal – Jihoon just loves black haired men… or maybe just Woojin – and while the male didn’t really seem one to be put off with hair colors, the anxiety was still persistent and even heightened as the day of Jihoon’s flight came closer and closer.

 _Will he think it’s weird? Will he think I look ugly? Will he think I’ve gone crazy? Then again, it’s not entirely wrong…_ Love does drive you crazy, to an extent that he had started becoming conscious of his outer appearance even when he just half assed himself in front of the mirror for his whole 20 years of living (he’s not a fashion terrorist for nothing).

Then again, who would want to look horrible in front of their special person? Definitely not Jihoon.

“Hyung, I’m kind of worried about this for real.” Jihoon huffed, pouting to Sungwoon one last time in hopes that by doing so, his brunette head will miraculously reappear. “What if Woojin thinks I’m ugly? I want my brown hair back.” Which is obviously just wishful thinking.

Sungwoon laughed despite his brother’s misery. Don’t get him wrong, he loves Jihoon, but he can’t help but coo and be proud that his younger brother has grew up to be a fine young man. His only brother, who he had taken care of since he was born, the cold one who was fawned by many, the one who refused to see people, was now anxious and irrevocably in love. Sungwoon never felt more proud.

“Jihoon, calm down and believe me when I say that with this look,” Sungwoon eyed him up and down before mimicking his brother’s wink. “You’ll have Woojin in your bed before you can even say Jeojang.”

Jihoon had always trusted Sungwoon with his life, but the anxiety was too much that for the first time, the assurance made by his brother did little to no effect to calm his nerves at all (then again, if it hadn’t been for Sungwoon’s smart and cunning words – the male just had a knack for scamming people – then he would still have his brown hair).

It was a given though, for five months, no matter how short it seems, can still change a lot of things – surroundings, time, people – and Woojin is not an exception. If Jihoon himself had changed – physically – then it’s not that far off for Woojin to change too.

_He may not like me as much as he did before._

“Woojin,” Jihoon called watching as the male in front of him freeze before looking from side to side, searching for his voice. Jihoon chuckled, carefully approaching Woojin as his inhibitions started melting with each step.

Tapping the male gently, he called, “Park Woojin!” Jihoon grinned. “Hi.”

Jihoon might have seen and heard Woojin everyday even whilst he was in California, but seeing the real Woojin in person, in flesh, Jihoon felt his face heating up, his eyes moist, glistening with too much emotions. Seeing him, _feeling_ him, the five months of agony suddenly didn’t seem to matter anymore and Jihoon felt warm. The black messy hair, the golden tanned skin, the snaggletoothed smile – it was the same Woojin that he left, the same Woojin that he missed.

Right in front of Jihoon was the same Woojin that he loves.

“Hi.” Woojin said, a lazy smile adorning his lips as he stared at Jihoon with so much intensity – one that almost suffocated Jihoon, drowning him in the richness of his eyes.

But the moment was fleeting as he felt Woojin’s hand on his head. It all came crashing back to Jihoon shortly, how his hair color had changed, how Woojin might think that he looks hideous, how disappointed Woojin must be. Jihoon swallowed hard, heart pounding against his chest as he tried his best not to avert his gaze away. “Woojin…?” he asked, unsure of his self, unsure of Woojin’s actions.

Contrary to the depressing thoughts his paranoid mind was conjuring, Woojin froze, a lull second passing by before a tinge of adoration veiled his calm expression. “Jihoon, you look great.” He caressed Jihoon’s hair gently, softly, his eyes curving into slits as he smiled. “I… I missed you.”

It was what Jihoon needed to obliterate the apprehensive thoughts that burned in his mind. It was what Jihoon needed to believe that he made the right decisions, to believe that everything was real.  

Hearing Woojin’s voice, holding his hands, and feeling his emotions were all it took for Jihoon to realize that he was finally back home.

“I missed you too.”

In retrospect, Jihoon admits that he might have overly dramatized his Seoul comeback. No matter how much of a trickster Sungwoon was, he would never do something that will ruin Jihoon, and frankly speaking, what he did might’ve been actually better (with an exception of making Jihoon feel like he was scammed into changing his hair color). Greeting people back didn’t seem such a big deal anymore. Despite still having prejudice with others, Jihoon suddenly felt like associating himself to others isn’t as bad anymore.

He didn’t know how or why that happened (because as far as he knew, he’s allergic to people), but if there’s one thing to blame, then it’s Woojin and his leveled up softness when it comes to Jihoon. Jihoon’s not exaggerating, nor is he getting paranoid again. Woojin’s ignorance may have rubbed off on Jihoon a tad, but that didn’t mean that he’s completely gone over to the dark side. Woojin’s not being subtle as he might think anyway, being that his eyes were practically glued to Jihoon at every chance possible. He refused to leave Jihoon’s side too, even proving Sungwoon’s words to be true – of Woojin ending up in his bed (in a non-sexual way, of course – Jihoon felt the need to emphasize this). Technically, it was Woojin’s bed they shared for the duration of time that Jihoon had nowhere to stay as he still had to apply for a new dorm room, and the whole time they were living together made Jihoon expect more.

They’ve done it a couple of times before and Jihoon would’ve think that it was just the same. But the five months of being apart did bring a change, and while everything seemed like before, it also felt entirely different. Jihoon didn’t know if it was because he had long yearned for Woojin, but the latter’s words were gentler this time around, gazes fonder, and touches warmer. It might only be him thinking that something did change, but even if it wasn’t really the case, he knew that it was a sign for him to complete the story that was interrupted.

Jihoon knew that he was in the right direction and the right place.

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Bae Jinyoung.”

“Likewise.” Eyes holding a steel gaze – one that held a lot of meanings – Woojin replied, “Park Woojin.”

Jihoon shouldn’t have used a period though. The universe liked to play with him, he knew, so he shouldn’t even be wondering why for some reason, he found himself in a serious conversation with his new roommate and junior, Jinyoung, who broke the peace of their shared dorm room.

“Hyung, I think Woojin-hyung doesn’t like me.”

Bae Jinyoung is a nice kid who had replaced the solitude that Jihoon had once enjoyed in his previous room. Although not as noisy as Woojin, Jinyoung is still quite sociable for a freshman (which is a feat in itself, being that he belongs to the base of the academic hierarchal echelon). Adding a hint of natural clumsiness (and a whole sack of bluntness that totally doesn’t match his godly tiny face), it wasn’t hard for Jihoon to find a younger brother persona in him. They haven’t spent a long time together, yet Jihoon’s already sure that a long-lasting friendship and brotherhood (with a mixture of intermittent verbal roasting sessions – mostly started by the younger) is already in the works.

Though contrary to his expectations, it wasn’t the same for Woojin. The male was made up of all things positive, but for some reason, Jihoon could sense the wary and guarded atmosphere that Woojin always seemed to have whenever Jinyoung was around. Sure, he talks to Jinyoung and doesn’t leave him out of any of their conversations (since he’s an angel who couldn’t leave small cubs alone), but Jihoon knows him like he was his own. From his mole on his right cheek, down to his ungodly voice box that produces abominable sounds (okay, maybe just his hideous toes), Jihoon knew that there’s something wrong with Woojin and as much as he’d hate to admit it, he didn’t have any idea why.

Jihoon just blames his inherent paranoia and waves the anxious feeling off.

“Woojin? _My_ Woojin?” Jihoon feigned laughter. “What made you say so? He seems okay with you. Don’t worry, he’s just really obnoxious like that. You’ll get used to it soon.”

If Jinyoung noticed the hesitance in his voice, he didn’t say anything about it and just shrugged. “Okay… then next question.”

Jihoon eyed the boy warily, watching him sit up straight on his bed with a not so innocent grin. “So are you two dating or… ?” Jihoon choked. “What’s the real score between you two?”

Jihoon’s eyes wavered for a moment before he continued typing on his laptop, his Psychology paper suddenly becoming more interesting than the topic Jinyoung had in mind. “What do you mean by real score?” Jihoon cleared his throat. “We’re just best friends.”

Without even needing to take a glance, Jihoon can already see Jinyoung rolling his eyes. If there’s one thing he’d dislike about the boy (aside from his innate bluntness), it’s how weirdly sharp he is in juxtapose with his awkwardness. _To sum it up, he’s just another oddball._

“I may be younger than you but that doesn’t mean I’m any less aware of what’s going on around my surroundings.” Jinyoung said assertively. “Don’t worry, I’m all ears.” He then put on a small smile, a gentle one that can easily persuade anybody who sees it.

And despite himself, Jihoon eventually snapped and the words just quickly rushed out of his mouth like currents from a waterfalls. From the time he first saw Woojin, up to the moment when they last slept (again, platonically) together. From the time his curiosity was first raised, up to the moment when he realized that he was already in far too deep.

His brother, Sungwoon, was the only one who knew of his raw feelings, so baring himself to another person was nerve wracking. Jihoon actually expected for Jinyoung to laugh and judge him, to mock his inability to man up and confess, but none of those came.

“But I actually don’t know if he feels the same way…” Jihoon mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his lilac sweater, his psychology paper completely forgotten. “I mean, okay, sometimes he makes me feel like the feeling is mutual, and that he might, actually and possibly… _miraculously_ like me back—but I can never be sure!”

Jihoon cupped his own face, feeling the growing heat in his skin. It was only when he heard Jinyoung giggling that he released his hold and raised an eyebrow towards his younger friend. “You should know, hyung. I mean, isn’t the fact that he’s always cautious around me enough proof?”

Jihoon dropped his hands and looked at Jinyoung in confusion. “I don’t see how Woojin acting obnoxious towards you correlates to him liking me back.”

The younger stared at him with wide eyes, as if debating if he heard wrong. Albeit, the question marks that were virtually surrounding Jihoon proved otherwise, and he can only scoff in response. “I didn’t know you can be smart and ignorant at the same time?”

“Why don’t you just explain it to me?”

“Why don’t you just try to stop being so dense and figure it out yourself?”

In a flick of an eye, Jihoon had already caged Jinyoung under his (heavy) weight. The latter was a freshman – a newbie – so he didn’t have any idea about Jihoon’s reputation before. It was then that Jihoon decided that it was about time for Jinyoung to learn that never in this lifetime should he mess with a frustrated and utterly confused twenty-one year old Park Jihoon who’s having an ongoing battle with his emotions.

“You little puny faced human—“

“Hyung! Okay, I’m sorry! Just stop spreading your nasty saliva over my face!”

“I’ll stop kissing you if you explain the thing about Woojin!”

The boy was actually asking for it, and Jihoon needed to make sure that he answers it with much love. Puckering up his saliva covered lips (he made sure to put extra coat!), Jihoon held Jinyoung’s face with much force as he went in for the latter’s forehead.

“Surprise! I brought food—“ Jihoon’s eyes darted towards the door and saw the very root of all his problems.

“Woojin, hi!” Jihoon detached himself from Jinyoung on the bed and excitedly ran towards Woojin. “What brings you here all of a sudden?” he asked, eyes comparably brighter than before, all annoyance with his roommate forgotten as he saw his special person.

Woojin’s hands dropped, eyes flickering from Jihoon to Jinyoung, who was watching them idly from his bed. “I—uhm… I just—“ Jihoon’s eyebrows slowly creased, noticing the weirdness of Woojin’s behavior. “I-I wanted to surprise you with these.”

But it was shortlived as his attention was immediately robbed by the paper bags in Woojin’s hold. “Chicken!” Jihoon almost sounded like a chipmunk, with what his suddenly heightened key. It wasn’t anything worrying however, and quoting Jihoon, _Chicken can do great wonders._  

But no matter how much life eating chicken can give him, it was still a fact that Woojin’s still his number one priority. “Where are you going?” Jihoon asked upon noticing his not so subtle attempt of leaving.  

“I-I’m going back.” Woojin answered. “I suddenly don’t feel good—“

Just hearing the words ‘don’t feel good’, Jihoon’s mind immediately went into panic mode. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Jihoon asked, feeling Woojin’s forehead with his hand. The male didn’t seem sick, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. “Of course, you’re not. Wait, I’ll just tell Jinyoung that I’ll be staying with you tonight—“ Woojin shook his hand off gently, startling Jihoon.

“Jihoon-ah, I’m okay. I just need to rest. Don’t worry, I’ll message you when I get back.” Woojin patted Jihoon’s head, but it did little to ease the growing dark spot within his heart. “Eat well, goodnight.” Before Jihoon can even have the chance to chastise him and his stubbornness, Woojin was already out of sight.

“Stop being so whipped, the chicken’s going to get cold.” Jihoon only came back to his senses when he heard a snort coming from the room and found Jinyoung staring back at him innocently with a drumstick hanging from his mouth.

“Shut up and just eat.” Jihoon hissed as he returned to their shared room and snatched the drumstick from Jinyoung in an attempt to relieve his frustration. “Leave some for Woojin!”

_What the hell was that about?_

Woojin wasn’t hot (he definitely is though, appearance wise) and his body seemed fine, but Jihoon knew better than to wave it off. He knew that there was something definitely wrong, yet he couldn’t seem to make a clear thought about what the reason could be. Surely, it wouldn’t be about Jinyoung, right?

But again, he was too quick to conclude. After that bizarre night, Woojin just suddenly stopped hanging out whenever Jinyoung was with him. Even when it was just Jihoon and Woojin, when the latter found out that Jinyoung was coming, he suddenly remembers that he had an important appointment he had to go to.

If Woojin thought that he can fool Jihoon, he was greatly mistaken for Jihoon’s not an honor student for nothing. Even if he didn’t say it outright, it was obvious that Woojin didn’t like Jinyoung. Jihoon had tried to ignore it and pass it off as just another weirdness of Woojin, but it was becoming hard to ignore, especially if Woojin himself, wasn’t even trying hard to hide it.

“Can you just please stop talking about Jinyoung for once?”

Jihoon stared at Woojin, gawking with wide eyes. They were revising in the library, but have taken a break as per Woojin’s usual request. They’ve been going at it for an hour and they’ve pretty much covered everything anyway so Jihoon conceded. Like any normal day, they would gossip about students (mainly about Jaehwan who had long left the dorms and finally moved in with Minhyun – much to Woojin’s satisfaction) and joke about just nothing in particular, all in a hushed voice so as not to get told off by the librarian. Everything was actually going well until Jihoon received a message from Jinyoung about a notice for the department representative, and in turn, shared it with Woojin, who just suddenly snapped the moment he heard their junior’s name.

“What?” Jihoon asked, face almost crumpled. “What do you mean stop talking about Jinyoung? He’s my roommate, of course I would talk about him and it’s not like I talk about him all the time—“

“Sure, ‘ _roommate_ ’.”

Jihoon was stumped, hearing the sarcasm in Woojin’s voice, but he was mostly displeased, provoked with the way the male was acting. He knew that Jinyoung didn’t sit well with Woojin, and even if he had no idea why, not once had he forced the latter to tell him anything about it. He never pried about his unreasonable indifference with Jinyoung. He knew Woojin, and he’s not a person who would just suddenly shun another just because he feels like it. There’s a justification for all of his actions; he doesn’t do things baselessly. And whatever his reason was, Jihoon didn’t want to force it out of him. He wanted to give it some time, for Woojin to self-reflect, to come to his senses and realize that he might have only misread Jinyoung.

But it seemed like his senses broke and Jihoon have had enough. No matter how patient he was, Jihoon couldn’t sit back and just watch while Woojin continue to bitch around and turn into a repulsive person.

“Woojin, I just can’t understand you anymore. What’s happening to you?” Jihoon’s voice came out much louder than he had intended. Luckily, they were at the farthest seat and nobody was around them since at that moment, he couldn’t really control his voice, much more so his emotions. “Why are you acting this way towards Jinyoung? He didn’t even do anything—“

“Didn’t do anything? Really, now?” Woojin retorted, his voice matching that of Jihoon’s frustrated one. “Before, you never hanged out with anybody. I was always the one beside you and now you’ve been out and about with everyone, especially that… that ‘ _roommate’_ of yours!” Woojin was almost shouting, fist crumpled as he stared at Jihoon indignantly. “You don’t just suddenly do things like that, Jihoon. You can’t!”

If Jihoon was confused before, he was far off into a black hole now, his brain already swallowed together with his reasoning. _Is Woojin possibly jealous—_ “Wait, what are you—“

“You told me before that you only kiss the people that you love,” Woojin continued. “You kissed me before you left for California… does that not mean anything to you at all?!”

Jihoon swallowed hard as he felt himself shiver, Woojin’s words suddenly subjugating the early frustration he felt. 

“W-woojin—“

“You kissed Jinyoung and I can’t accept that!” Woojin was already hysteric, stomping his fist on the table and successfully catching the attention of the librarian. “I definitely can’t accept that, Park Jihoon, because I’m the only one you’re supposed to kiss!”

_What?_

Jihoon couldn’t even determine if he was dreaming or not for the information that he was receiving was just too much for his bombed brain to process. Kiss? Jinyoung? Woojin? Jihoon felt lightheaded, heart pounding fervently, uncontrollably, with each excruciating second that Woojin stared back at him with hurt showing through his eyes.

It was only when the librarian choked on her drink that Jihoon saw Woojin’s face loosening up, cheeks quickly burning in a bright shade of red. “Oh shit,” Woojin mumbled, his face scrunching up in defeat, seemingly grounded back to the reality that they just had _that_ talk inside the quiet library.

Fortunately, the librarian was sensitive enough (despite looking as if she was allergic to humans in general) to sense that there was an intense drama going on between the two and instead of chastising them, she opted to turn her back and act as if she just didn’t hear a very heated and passionate conversation (Jihoon actually thanked her later and gave her a ginger candy, hoping it would be enough to help ease her shocked throat upon witnessing two young and emotionally confused adults’ scandalous outburst of emotions. Oh, and he didn’t forget to slip a 2x spicy chili candy as well, for ruining the atmosphere and timing – Jihoon swore that he’s not holding any grudges).

It did little to none to actually help Jihoon in his demise however, especially when Woojin suddenly stood up and said, “Haha… I-I just remembered that Seongwoo-hyung needs, uh—help with his, uhm… homework. Psy… Psychology paper or something… yeah, I’m going to meet him now… right.” Woojin almost dropped the contents of his bag as he hastily gathered his things on the table. “He’s actually waiting for me right now so I’m going first—bye!”

Jihoon could only watch Woojin run out of the library, his bag still opened and things threatening to fall off from his hold. He wanted to follow after him, to confirm that everything’s a reality and not just a work of his very ingenious mind, but he wasn’t even ready yet. He was not prepared for such a declaration and what went down was just honestly too surprising for his fragile and disconcerted heart.

Besides, it seemed that just like Jihoon, Woojin himself wasn’t prepared yet and chose to run away. Jihoon realized and knew this fact since not long after the male left, he received a message from Daniel – a photo of him and Seongwoo playing along the shores of Gwangalli Beach in Busan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ong slogan and ong seal I ordered just arrived.  
> But my bias is not Ong..... why am I doing this.


	4. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin now knows that there is someone who will hold and share the emotions that he carried.   
> A flower named Jihoon, who will catch Woojin and wrap him in his deep and soft petals as they let their feelings blossom.   
> Because Jihoon is not just a Rose.   
> Jihoon is Woojin’s flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY WINKBOY, JEOJANG MAN PARK JIHOON!  
> I LOVE YOU. NO OTHER WORDS NEEDED.

[I Promise You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NlNEj2mCIg) \- Wanna One

* * *

 

If people were to ask Woojin why he had been holing himself up in the safety of his dorm room for the past two weeks, there was only one reason he would give you: _I’m busy searching for a nice and warm coffin where I can stay for the rest of time._

He’s not terminally ill, nor is he unlucky enough to be involved in some deadly accident. Scratch that – he is indeed unlucky, but bursting and exposing the secret that he had long held can’t really be blamed by luck, and it was just him and his brash mouth that should be held responsible.

Okay, maybe there wasn’t really a secret and almost everybody (hi Daehwi, Daniel, Jaehwan, and Seongwoo!) is aware of his hopeless love for the flower on a high peak, but him knowing it himself was an entirely different case. It wasn’t even how he had planned his confession out to be. Yes, Woojin admits that he had always fantasized how he will go about with his confession to Jihoon. It would be by the beach, where they would go after Woojin proudly introduces Jihoon to his family (Although, he would have to make it clear to Yerim that Jihoon is already his and will never be into little girls – well, except maybe her since she looks like Woojin, but she doesn’t need to know that). They would play catch for a while, with Jihoon running after him (which could only end up with Jihoon hitting him because Woojin made him subtly do exercise) and watch as the sun set slowly, its vermillion rays painting the horizon. Woojin would let himself be swallowed by the stars in Jihoon’s eyes as night comes, and bare himself, writing his very emotions and feelings on the sands where their first memory of being official will remain and be buried in history.

_A happy ever after… not._

Very far off from the reality where Woojin freaked out at the mention of the name of Jihoon’s roommate and snapped, continuously shrieking, validating his thoughts and even almost accused Jihoon of lying. The unknowing librarian wasn’t even saved from his obnoxiousness and had to suffer from her uncooperative throat and had an untimely awkward moment herself (Woojin came back the next day to give her candy but the librarian refused it, saying, “ _I won’t ever tell anybody so just leave me alone. I hate spicy foods the most.” –_ Woojin just gawked in confusion after).

Woojin stopped looking for coffins since it was not yet his time. Although prices on flights going to the other side of the earth had seemingly dropped and there couldn’t have been a better timing for it. Quickly fleeing the room after each class was proving to be quite hard, and although he would immediately return to his dorm room where he was currently the only occupant, Woojin still felt defenseless that even notifications from his phone made him jump. As much as he’d hate to admit it, he had become completely paranoid, but most especially a coward.

“Woojin, please... we need to talk.”

He actually turned the lights off and pretended that he wasn’t around when Jihoon’s presence mysteriously presented itself behind the door on one fine day. Hearing his voice, feeling the worry, the anxiety, laced within it, Woojin felt cold, frozen on the corner of his bed, hands clenched by his teeth to prevent himself from screaming, from screeching, from opening the door and taking back what he said just so he can go back to Jihoon, go back to the peaceful days where only the two of them mattered.

Back to when the Sparrow still had his flower.

But Woojin knew that time can’t be turned back; the words that went out from his mouth can’t be unsaid.

And Woojin is so, so scared of the aftermath. He didn’t want to hear from Jihoon himself, that he didn’t reciprocate his feelings, that Jihoon only saw him as his best friend, or worse, that Jihoon wanted to break off their friendship completely (he might as well after Woojin snapped at him like that). Woojin knew that Jihoon wasn’t one to give up on him just because of a mere mistake, but the situation was entirely different that Woojin couldn’t guess what his reaction will be anymore.

Sure, snapping and getting angry was a complete mistake, but loving Jihoon can never be, and he would choose to run away, clouded with doubt than be hurt with the harsh possibility of the truth that Jihoon didn’t love him back.

Woojin becoming MIA had been going on for two weeks. Two weeks of painfully ignoring Jihoon’s gazes during classes, of quickly running away after, of ignoring all his calls and messages. He knew that he was being a dick and while Jihoon might be fine with it, someone wasn’t quite the same.

“Woojin-hyung, I didn’t know that you don’t have any balls?”

Someone that sported the tiniest face framed by the shiniest black hair. Someone named Bae Jinyoung.

“What are you doing here? Can’t you see that you’re not welcomed?” Woojin didn’t want to sound like a total bitch but the not so little brat is making it hard for him not to, particularly when he wouldn’t remove his freaking turkey thighs on the doorway, preventing Woojin from closing the door on his puny face. _I mean, who the hell blocks a door with their freaking thighs?_

Woojin might have underestimated Jinyoung’s strength and he couldn’t do anything but sigh in frustration when the boy pushed past him by the door and went inside. Closing the door, Woojin looked back at Jinyoung lazily. “What do you want?”

Jinyoung pursed his lips, as if in deep thought. “Oh, I don’t know… maybe for you to get over this silly act of yours and just make up with Jihoon-hyung?” Jinyoung watched as Woojin sat across from him on the table, looking at anywhere but him. “I know you’re kind of stupid—“

“Watch your mouth, kid.”

“—but I also know that you’re not stupid enough to think that I’m actually trying to take Jihoon-hyung away from you.”

“Aren’t you?”

Jinyoung snorted, almost tempted to laugh but decided not to with what the dark atmosphere that loomed over his senior. “I know it might seem like it to you since you’re frustratingly in love—“

“I’m not—“ Woojin caught Jinyoung raising an eyebrow. He huffed. “Yes, I am.”

“And people think and do stupid things when they’re in love. That’s normal, that’s what makes us human and you’re human… or I think you are.” Jinyoung ignored Woojin’s glare and continued, “Running away is a human instinct too, that’s why I just watched. But it’s been two weeks, hyung. That certainly isn’t normal.”

Woojin creased his eyebrows, wondering why all of a sudden he was having such conversations with the cause of all this mess, much more so when despite himself, he entertained the boy and his musings. “Jihoon doesn’t like me. He likes you. Get it straight in your head.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Jihoon had already warned him about Woojin, but he didn’t think it would be to such an extent. “No, _you_ freaking get it straight in your head. I’ve had enough of your bullshits.” Jinyoung snapped, almost coming close to surprising Woojin if not for the soft and small features of the male that only made him look more like he was concerned than actually angry. “I’m not stupid enough to try something with someone who I know is already in love with another. Jihoon-hyung likes you—no, he loves you, hyung. If him crying almost every night for two weeks, even calling your name in an ungodly hour, isn’t any indication that he’s in love with you, then I don’t know what is.”

Woojin immediately felt himself soften, scrunched up face turning into a concerned one after hearing Jinyoung’s claims. “Is that… is it true?” He couldn’t even focus on the first part of Jinyoung’s declaration as the fact that Jihoon’s been crying, that he had been making Jihoon cry, haunted him.

Jinyoung breathed in relief, finally seeing hope in humanity, and most especially in Woojin. “I wouldn’t gain anything from lying, hyung, but actually, the main reason that I’m here is because of this.” Jinyoung fished his phone from his pocket and gently slid it to Woojin’s side, as if careful of stepping on a landmine.

Puzzled, Woojin looked at the boy’s phone and almost had his eyes bulge out of its sockets. “Why the fuck are you and Jihoon kissing—“ Before he can tackle Jinyoung however, the male had already held him in place, one of his thighs pushing him down on his seat. Woojin almost had the urge to squeeze them (they really were _thick_ , sue him) had he not been so riled up by the fact that this boy in front of him just showed him a photo of him and _his_ Jihoon kissing.

“Before you make any violent reactions, I swear to God and all mankind that we didn’t kiss in that picture.” Jinyoung said in a heartbeat, causing for Woojin to release the breath he was unconsciously holding. “Someone took the picture in an angle that made it seem like we were kissing. I remember this, it was the time I saw Jihoon-hyung sniffling… sometime last week—“ Woojin’s heart cracked. “—and I was just covering him in case somebody sees him.”

_So that’s why he hadn’t messaged for the past two days…_ Too many emotions were swirling in Woojin’s system, but the most dominant was that of regret and hatred. Regret of not being able to be by Jihoon’s side when he needed Woojin the most; hatred because he had let his selfishness consume him.

As soon as the line connected, Woojin said through his phone, “Hyung, is there really a rumor going around about Jihoon?” Woojin could almost make out Jaehwan’s gasp which only affirmed his question. “Why didn’t you tell me anything about this?”

“Sorry Woojin, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry.” Jaehwan explained. “But I’m already spreading a new rumor about a forbidden relationship between a professor and his student anyway so the one about Jihoon should die down soon.”

Woojin would’ve actually asked him if the new rumor was about him and Minhyun, because if it was, then it won’t really be so much of a rumor, but the male was already going out of his way to help Jihoon and he’s not an ungrateful brat (maybe yes, but not that much).

“It’s okay, hyung. Thank you for your help.”

“Anything for my two adorable juniors.” Jaehwan answered and Woojin never felt more grateful to him than before. “I don’t really know what happened between the two of you, but make sure to kiss and make up, okay?” he chuckled. “But more kissing is preferred—“ and the call was dropped.

Hearing Jaehwan’s reassurance did little and Woojin still felt horrible. An ugly feeling burning in the pit of his stomach when he found out that Jihoon had been crying because of him and nothing will ever bring it back. But instead of sinking deeper, further into the dark flaws of his being, Woojin gently pushed Jinyoung back and stood up. “Do you know where Jihoon is right now?”

“I’m sorry but I actually had no idea. He was already gone before I even got up this morning.” Jinyoung pursed his lips in thought before his eyes flickered. “He’s not responding to any of my messages so I’m assuming that he must be at the library—“ Before he can even finish speaking, Woojin immediately tackled the younger into a tight hug, surprising him.

“I know I’ve been a real asshole to you but thanks a lot, Jinyoung. I’ll make it up to you after this, I promise.”

Jinyoung only smiled before tapping Woojin’s shoulder. “No worries. Just go get your man now, hyung.” For a second, Woojin almost wanted to ruffle Jinyoung’s hair and kiss him for being such a good kid despite Woojin’s nasty attitude towards him, but that’s Jihoon’s thing and right now, he had other things he needed to do.

Woojin huffed as he speed walked along the streets, pushing harshly on the screen of his tattered phone. “Come on, pick up the damned phone!” He was exasperated by all means, but he couldn’t really bring himself to be angry for he knew that he didn’t have any right to.

For two weeks, Woojin had ignored Jihoon. For two whole weeks, he had been selfish and only thought of himself. He had become weak and let his fear engulf him, forgetting the fact that he wasn’t the only one who was feeling miserable.

_The world doesn’t revolve around you, Woojin._

He learned the harsh reality the hard way, by hurting his most special person and while it may hurt him as well, much more than he knew, the fear that Woojin had long kept was no more. Given, he still had some doubts and the worry won’t be diminished that quickly, but he’d rather brave through his fears than to see his love crumble in pain. He might get rejected, get hurt and break down again, and his fears might come back, but this time, he won’t cower away from everything. He won’t run away anymore. Even if Jihoon might possibly hate him, he won’t leave. He’ll stay and be by his side. Much like how the Sparrow had been hurt at the thorns of the Rose, Woojin was willing to be in pain just to be with Jihoon.

Because at the end of the day, love is still selfless. Love is still fearless.

After everything else, what still matters most is Jihoon and not him.

_As long as Jihoon is happy, then that’s enough._

Arriving just outside the library, Woojin’s eyes lit up upon seeing Jihoon, but the relief of seeing the latter was quickly replaced with that of anger when he saw two of their seniors hovering dangerously close to him – and they definitely weren’t being friendly.

“Of course, the flower on a high peak isn’t a saint as everyone thinks he is.” One of the two seniors said, almost shouting deliberately which successfully gathered the attention of the passersby. “I don’t even know why Woojin hangs out with you—oh wait, he actually left you!” the two of them chuckled.

Jihoon remained silent, unbothered. He was about to walk away when the other suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“Woojin must’ve realized that you’re not worth it that’s why he left, and now you’re moving on to that infamous freshman kid. I’m not expecting any less from our dear flower child.” The other senior raised Jihoon’s chin, a sly smirk decorating his vile face. “Maybe I’d let you try me instead.”

Woojin believed that the seniority based culture of South Korea is very important and that he was brought up by his parents to be a respectful individual that they can be proud of. On the other hand, he also believed that it was only applicable to those who warrant it. Without so much as a hesitation, Woojin forgot all sense of culture and self-preservation and in five full steps, he had already tossed one of the seniors on the cold ground with a loud thud (he’ll have to thank his mom later for forcing him to attend that martial arts class back in middle school. It certainly proved to be useful for annoying seniors.)

“Ow! What the fuck?!” All eyes were now on them and Woojin was sure that some of them even had their phones out to record the dramatic scene, but he wouldn’t let go of his senior’s twisted arm without paying back what he owes. He’s too aggravated at the moment, and not even the shocked look on Jihoon’s face managed to falter him.

“Why don’t you try me instead, sunbae? You like it rough, don’t you?”

Woojin twisted his senior’s arm only for a little but the male was already squirming in pain. Woojin thought his senior made the right choice by choosing acting as his major.

“You fucking twat, let me go!”

Woojin wouldn’t really listen, but he felt Jihoon’s hand on his arm, one that told him that it’s enough and immediately, he found himself backing down. Woojin saw the two seniors glaring back at him but instead of entertaining them, he turned to his side and met Jihoon’s eyes. They were still glassy and shining, and just like before, they reflected nothing but Woojin.

“Park, what the fuck is wrong with you—“ Woojin didn’t hear the rest of his senior’s words for he had already lost himself in Jihoon’s lips.

And just like how Woojin had imagined them to be, kissing Jihoon felt like having a dose of hot chocolate on a cold, rainy day, with a vivid rainbow following after and ends with the bright and warm sun shining above the blooming Daffodils of Spring. Jihoon’s lips were honey, soft and hot and everything that Woojin had ever wanted.

The kiss was calm and gentle, but when Jihoon accepted it, Woojin realized that he wanted more. Braving himself, he bit Jihoon’s lips and made the older whimper, and eventually found himself further, deeper into the boy’s core. They fought for dominance, fervent emotions running on high as the feelings that were long unsaid were finally conveyed.

Jihoon was burning him, his breath turning Woojin’s mind into a haze, his touch leaving traces of sparks in his skin, and his gaze finally letting the fireworks go off in each and every part of his body.

But despite burning, despite being engulfed in Jihoon’s flame, Woojin wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Whoo! Our two babies have finally grown up into fine young gays!” Seongwoo’s voice echoed along the corridor, snapping both Jihoon and Woojin back to the present situation where they were now surrounded by very enthusiastic and nosy students. Woojin watched in horror as a plethora of phones were in sight – he couldn’t even find the seniors who had started everything anymore. _This was not a part of the plan._

But making friends with the good seniors sure do have its perks. Woojin saw Seongwoo winking at him before hastily grabbing Daniel’s collar and smashing a sloppy kiss to him. “Oh my g! Daniel and Seongwoo are making out in public! What a rare sight!” Jaehwan’s voice was as sarcastic as it could get but surprisingly, all attention were immediately robbed from them. Woojin could only guess how much time the students of their school have for wasting it on such dramatic events.

He reminds himself to add Daniel, Jaehwan, and Seongwoo to his thank you list for doing damage control in place of their very lenient, very useless faculty members.

 

-

 

“Come on, let’s go.” Woojin held Jihoon’s hand tightly as they ran from the scene, ignoring the leftover students who were already used to Daniel and Seongwoo’s PDA and weren’t fazed. They didn’t ran much, but they eventually reached a secluded room by the farthest end of the floor.

Taking refuge inside, Woojin immediately locked the doors and breathed a sigh of relief. “Finally—“ Woojin froze on the spot and his blood ran cold when he saw tears dripping on Jihoon’s face. “J-Jihoon, I’m so, so, sorry, I didn’t mean to—well… shit, I really meant to do it but… uh—man, I didn’t know what came over me and, uhm… it’s my first kiss and fuck, I might have sucked at it so—“ Woojin breathed heavily and tried again. “I’m so sorry for kissing you, Jihoon-ah. My actions were real and sincere but I’m really, really sorry for doing that all of a sudden—“ Woojin was cut off when Jihoon covered his mouth with his hand as he cried silently.

It hurt Woojin to see Jihoon cry, much more so knowing that he was the one behind it but he can only wait in silence, wiping each and every precious tear that fell. After a few minutes, Jihoon finally calmed down and said, “I didn’t cry because you kissed me, dummy.”

Woojin lowered. “I’m sorry for avoiding you—“

“Just let me explain first, Woojin.” at this, Woojin quickly shut his mouth. “I cried because of two things. First, because I didn’t want you to get dragged into that rumor but you still did.”

“Is that the reason why you suddenly stopped messaging for the past two days?” Woojin asked, worry written all over his face. “I know I avoided you too and I’m so sorry for being a weak and scared shit, but was it really the reason?”

Jihoon slowly nodded, biting his bottom lip hesitantly. “I was scared that you might think that the rumor is true, that I really kissed Jinyoung but believe me, I really didn’t—“

Woojin chuckled, confusing Jihoon. “Jinyoung went to my dorm earlier and explained the situation to me. He’s a good kid and I don’t really believe in rumors unless Jaehwan-hyung confirms it.” He then shrugged. “And don’t worry about me. I only like being in the spotlight, but I don’t really care about what other people think.”

Jihoon felt relief when he saw Woojin’s smile. “Woojin, the second reason was because I’m just so, so happy. I’ve always wanted to do that, you know? To kiss you…” he trailed off, looking for any signs of rejection, but all he saw was his reflection in Woojin’s eyes, his warm, brown orbs staring at him and he suddenly found the courage to finally divulge his soul. “Woojin, I… I love you.”

Woojin’s eyes widened and he could hear his pulse beating in frenzy as Jihoon spoke. “I’ve always wanted to kiss you.  Ever since I saw you at the first day of class, I found myself looking for you all the time. This is the first time I’ve ever felt this way towards someone and I’m just so… so happy.” Jihoon smiled. “When I’m with you, I can just be myself. I don’t have to worry about being a disappointment for not meeting expectations because you never had any for me. You look at me as just any person and not as some mascot or any of that sort. You look through me… beyond me.” Jihoon held Woojin’s hands and said, “You look at me as just Park Jihoon.”

Woojin felt overwhelmed, unable to believe everything that came out of Jihoon’s lips. It felt too much like one of his dreams that he found himself doubting if everything was indeed real. Yet Jihoon’s hands were warm, his eyes were shining, the atmosphere calm with nothing but the sound beating of their hearts making up for its stillness and Woojin felt nothing short of the same bliss.

“Is everything that you said true?” Woojin stared at Jihoon and chuckled once he saw the latter’s smile amped up by his stout, rosy cheeks. “I can’t believe we’re the same, Jihoon-ah. Well… you might’ve have seen me first though. I first saw you at the freshmen MT and ever since, I can’t help but follow you. Remember all those excuses I told you why I suddenly decided to stick around you? That was so lame.” Woojin flushed at the memory, causing for Jihoon to laugh. “At first I was just curious since I’ve always been in the spotlight, then you suddenly appeared and shared that spotlight with me. I was perturbed, but mainly because everybody already knew that I have a big, fat, and huge crush on you yet I still couldn’t admit it to myself that it wasn’t just any simple crush… I actually already love you since the start.”

“When you kissed me before you left, I was at a loss. I felt like it was the end for me because I missed you so much. Ask the hyungs about it and they’ll know—wait, don’t!” Woojin blushed even harder and Jihoon smirked in response. The male just gave him an idea, but that can wait. “Anyway, I’m so sorry for acting like a jerk to you and Jinyoung. I just got riled up whenever I saw you with him… you do know that he has that kind of ability, right?”

Jihoon nodded, knowing perfectly well what Woojin was talking about. “But it’s okay. You shouldn’t be sorry anymore.” He smiled gently.

“You’re here now… together with me, aren’t you?”

Jihoon’s cheeks bloomed in rose and he can’t help but giggle in pure happiness. He was happy knowing that his feelings were finally conveyed, happier knowing that he and Woojin shared the same emotions, happiest because from here on out, it won’t just be about him or Woojin alone. From now on, it was about them together and their love that travelled far and wide, but eventually found its way back to where it belongs.

_Our love had finally found its way back home._

“Come to think of it, this is the same room where we first practiced together, right?”

Jihoon’s eyes were roaming the vicinity but quickly turned to his front when he felt Woojin’s hands squeezing his. “Hi, I’m Park Woojin. A noisy sparrow who likes following a certain little, cute flower around.” He kissed Jihoon’s knuckles and asked, “Would you be willing to put up with this sparrow and be his one and only boyfriend?”

Jihoon giggled, but nonetheless responded. “Hi, I’m Park Jihoon. A needy, little flower who likes having a shadow that goes by the form of a noisy sparrow around.” Jihoon pulled Woojin and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Seeing Woojin’s delighted countenance, he snuggled himself into the younger’s arms and breathed him in as a satisfied smile made its way to his lips. “And yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Woojin was sinking further, deeper into the depths of Jihoon’s universe, but unlike before when he didn’t know where he’ll reach, unlike before when he was full of doubts and fears, he now knows that there was a field who will catch him, a flowerbed where he can safely fall.

Woojin now knows that there is someone who will hold and share the emotions that he carried.

A flower named Jihoon, who will catch Woojin and wrap him in his deep and soft petals as they let their feelings blossom.

Because Jihoon is not just a Rose.

Jihoon is Woojin’s flower.


	5. Sparrow's Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Woojin and Jihoon will always be each other’s sparrow and flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took a while for me to post this epilogue.  
> This wasn't really included initially (?) but I accidentally came across the flower sweet pea and thought why not add it so here we go.   
> Just a short after story for our beloved 2 park huehuehuehue  
> ciao!

It was impossible for the video of Jihoon and Woojin locking lips to go around unnoticed and both of them had found themselves being the center of the gossip central for about a whole month. Seongwoo was a tad peeved by this, realizing how his and Daniel’s blatant PDA did so little help to ease the attention away from the two. But honestly, Jihoon and Woojin’s betting that it was actually due to the fact that people found them – the Park couple – cuter than Daniel and Seongwoo (Seongwoo only let it slide for Jihoon and Woojin were his precious gay juniors anyway). He’s still annoyed that Jaehwan’s still going steady with Mr. Hwang however, and according to Daniel, his boyfriend’s feelings won’t be changing anytime soon no matter how many times they had already gone out on double dates.

Jinyoung had landed himself a part time job at the nearest supermarket around their campus, and while he may still be the lanky, awkward, strangely handsome puny faced kid that he is, he was earning a good sum of money for a part timer and Jihoon and Woojin couldn’t be any prouder. They do feel kind of guilty sometimes whenever Jinyoung pays for their dinner (but hey, it wasn’t their fault that Jinyoung always loses and ends up drinking more than what he actually can. The boy might be straightforward and aggressive, but he sure as hell as weak when it comes to alcohol.)

All is well if Woojin might say – _too_ well at that.

Then again, he always does speak before thinking.

“Woojin-ah, I’ve been reading about the meaning of flowers lately…”

It was a peaceful Friday night. Jihoon and Woojin were holed up at the former’s dorm, choosing to spend the night together at his place. Jinyoung had been quite preoccupied with his part time job lately – too preoccupied even that he actually took a night shift on a Friday night that was supposed to be spent with friends and parties. Jihoon and Woojin found it ludicrous since people would actually choose not to have a shift on Fridays if they can help it, but Jinyoung himself even volunteered for it.

Then again, Jinyoung can just be as obnoxious as Jihoon and Woojin (with his horrid obsession with sweater paws) so they didn’t question any further.

And besides, with Jinyoung being gone, there won’t be any pitiful third wheel around.

“There’s one…” Jihoon whispered in his raspy voice, walking towards Woojin, who was splayed out on his bed, reading a comic book. “…Particular flower that caught my attention.” Feeling Jihoon’s breath ghosting his ears, Woojin dropped the comic book in his hands on the wooden floor with a loud thud. Frozen in place, he felt Jihoon’s hand gently creeping up on the sliver of skin that managed to peek underneath his white shirt.

Woojin’s mind was flashing all red lights, alarms going off at all directions as he held Jihoon’s glassy and hooded gaze. He was just reading peacefully while waiting for Jihoon to get ready for bed yet the situation escalated too quickly with the latter’s body already hovering above his. They had been dating for a month now and needless to say, every single day has been nothing short of snug cuddles and warm kisses. The past month were just blissful and euphoric and Woojin couldn’t possibly ask for more.

Well, he _could_ and he really _does_ want to ask for more but Jihoon is his precious flower. The flower he had so long pined for and protected. He couldn’t just defile Jihoon’s purity with his corrupt desires. And besides, it was also going against his morals which he so highly regarded – of retaining his chastity until marriage.

Woojin is a hopeless romantic like that and while he may have had successfully preserved his (and Jihoon’s) _flower_ for a long time, it was the first time that Jihoon had actually been so aggressive and it turned Woojin’s mind into utter chaos. The vividness of Jihoon’s rosy cheeks and the plumpness of his moist lips were too threatening that his remaining sanity was already on the border of a cliff.

It was ten degrees outside yet Woojin can’t help but feel hot, his breath becoming heavier and heavier with each second that Jihoon moved closer and closer to his face.

“It’s sweet pea.” Jihoon whispered, his hot breath trickling Woojin’s ear as he felt the former’s hand going south. “It indicates delicate… pleasure and bliss.”

Woojin suddenly felt Jihoon’s lips on his as their hands danced around each other’s skins, leaving traces of pure need and hunger. Sparks were ignited and fireworks blasted as their bodies were both engulfed in a hot, burning flame. The kiss was of pure love and desire, wishing to intensify their connection and aching to destroy the barrier that they had always put unto themselves.

Woojin was drowning, sinking, succumbing into the mysterious but familiar sensation pooling in his nether region. And Jihoon felt it with his knee, almost too suddenly, almost too quickly that the motion pulled Woojin back to the surface with shame.

“W-Woojin… you’re—“ Woojin didn’t hear the rest of Jihoon’s words as he immediately pushed Jihoon off of him and got off the bed, going straight to the bathroom without so much as a single word.

Woojin stared at himself at the mirror and almost punched his reflection. He can’t believe that he actually got hard, much less felt fear of thinking of the what could have beens. Then again, he wasn’t really experienced when it comes to such things and the fear of violating Jihoon had been so high that he almost hated himself for momentarily letting go of his self-control.

Jihoon is Woojin’s precious and fragile flower, and he’d rather be in pain than to ruin him.

After solving his momentary predicament, Woojin slowly opened the bathroom door and got the shock of his life upon being met by Jihoon’s wide, sparkling eyes. “Ba—what the hell?!”

“I’m sorry for reacting like that but—“ Jihoon said, sighing in defeat as he went back to the bed and laid down. “I could’ve done something about it, you know.” He watched as Woojin followed after him, his face flushed. “I didn’t really have any ulterior motives earlier. I just wanted to tease you… but I’ll confess one thing,” he turned to his side and stared at Woojin, his face becoming equally flushed as him. “I’ve always really wanted to do it with you.”

Woojin has to admit that he was quite surprised with the confession. All this time, he thought that he was the only one having such corrupted and vile thoughts. Had Jihoon not confess then he would’ve actually thought that he was such a sinful person for thinking of such thoughts. Who knew that Jihoon was also the same, that he also got such effects from Woojin?

“I’ve never been in any relationships, Woojin, and you’re my first love.” Jihoon confessed, touching Woojin’s cheek fondly. “But if it’s you, then I’m willing to give my all.”

Woojin felt like tearing up, hearing such a brave and beautiful confession from Jihoon. The latter had always been the brave one, the honest one in their relationship, and Woojin had always felt bad for always being on the receiving end.

Plucking his courage, Woojin answered, “I’m sorry Jihoon-ah, but me too. I’ve always wanted to experience all of my firsts with you.” He held Jihoon’s hand that was on his face and rubbed his thumbs on it. “I’m sorry, I’m just really scared. I… I don’t want to hurt you _._ ”

“You’re not in this alone. We’re in this together. We’re team Park, remember?” Jihoon chuckled, before snuggling himself into the arms of Woojin. “But we don’t have to hurry. We have all the time in the world ahead of us.” Feeling Woojin’s lips on his forehead, Jihoon looked up and called him, “Woojin?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” Jihoon whispered, gazing at Woojin fondly, lovingly. “I love you so much.”

Woojin pressed their foreheads together as he reflected the blissful smile his love wore. “I love you too.”

Despite their initial fears and doubts, it turns out that the following year, both Jihoon and Jinyoung had been caught in another rumor about them being so painfully loud every night. Their dorm mates would’ve understood if it was only normal noise, except it wasn’t. The noise didn’t even come from Jinyoung and he was utterly scandalized to know that he was dragged into such a controversy. Which led to Jihoon and Woojin eventually using the latter’s dorm.

Though it wasn’t long after that Daehwi, Woojin’s cousin, eventually came to South Korea to dorm with Woojin and the rest was history.

If you were to ask Jihoon and Woojin about the memory of their first ‘accident’, they would only laugh in response. In retrospect, maybe it wasn’t really a bad thing. Woojin loves Jihoon and while he wanted to treasure him as much as he can, it was also normal for him to want something more. The same goes for Jihoon too, for wanting to take their relationship into an entirely new horizon.

Both Jihoon and Woojin just wanted to be as closest as possible to each other, experiencing new things together, cherishing the memories all to themselves.

And it’s perfectly okay because that’s just how love is.

Mysterious. Precious.

Selfless. Fearless.

Because Woojin and Jihoon will always be each other’s sparrow and flower.

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CHAPTERS ARE UNBETAED!  
> If there are any wrong information I used here, please do let me know!  
> English is not my first language so you will most likely see a LOT of tense and grammar mistakes.  
> Please forgive me for those.  
> If you liked this story, thank you!  
> If you don't, it's fine ^^;;
> 
> Rant and shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MeongJinHwi)  
> I don't bite.


End file.
